Wolf : The Black Cat
by Miura Raichi
Summary: Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan." KELANJUTAN DARI WOLF. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! YAOI AND SHOUNEN-AI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T dalam perjalanan menuju M :""V

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata sedang menutup, merasakan semilir angin yang lembut menghempas rambut berwarna hitam yang nampak lembut. Matanya terbuka. Menampilkan iris sehitam malam. Mata itu menatap langit sore tanpa halangan.

"Suho, kau masih ingin berdiam disana? Ini sudah akan gelap." Pria yang dipanggil Suho tadi menoleh dan tersenyum. Wajahnya yang lembut kini tersenyum menenangkan ketika mendengar satu suara yang selalu memanggil namanya.

Semenjak perang itu berakhir dan pertemuan kembali keduanya, Suho selalu ikut kemanapun Lay membawanya. Pengabdian Lay sebagai Pendeta pun juga sejujurnya membuat Suho bangga.

Keduanya tinggal di area pegunungan, hanya berdua. Tempat tinggal keduanya pun tak jauh dari pemukiman warga.

Suho berjalan mendekati Lay dan dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Lay. Lay terdiam, wajahnya merona sempurna. Namun, senyum layaknya setipis benang terukir dibibir Lay dan akhirnya Lay merespon ciuman lembut itu. bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya ciuman lembut. Tak lama, keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Senyum Suho terukir. Ia mengecup dahi Lay.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati langit sore yang selalu membuatku nyaman. kehidupan baruku sangat membuatku bahagia." Suho berujar lembut. Lay tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Lay menutup pintu itu.

"Kau tahu? Meskipun kau menyukainya, kau harus tahu kalau angin malamnya akan membuatmu menggigil dan sakit. Kau sudah bukan Wolf sempurna, kau sudah menjadi manusia meski belum seutuhnya, kau bisa saja terkena Flu. Dasar, setidaknya meski wajahmu sudah tua, jangan jadi pelupa dan melupakan nasihatku." Lay mengomel sambil menyiapkan meja untuk keduanya makan. Suho tersenyum. Mata Suho melirik dan tersenyum kecil yang lebih mirip seringai ketika melihat sesuatu dipinggang Lay yang tak terikat sempurna.

Suho mendekati Lay dan memeluk pinggang Lay dari belakang. Wajah Lay memerah sempurna tatkala tangan kokoh dan melindungi itu melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau yakin yang pelupa hanya aku? Kau lupa mengikat celemekmu, sayang." Bisik Suho. Suho mengikatkan lembut tali celemek Lay dan berjalan menuju kulkas setelahnya. Meninggalkan Lay dengan wajah merah sempurna.

"Dasar si wajah tua mesum itu…" desis Lay sambil menahan malu dan rona wajahnya yang sudah bukan pink, merah lebih tepatnya. Dan Suho hanya bersiul kecil karena berhasil mengerjai sedikit manusia yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis nampak tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal. Wajahnya yang lembut dan dewasa nampak mengerut. Nama gadis itu adalah Ashley. Wajahnya nampak sangat kelelahan. Beberapa buku yang menjadi refrensinya nampak tidak memuaskannya.

Kamarnya yang luas dengan nuansa Art Deco nampak redup dan hanya disinari cahaya dari lampu di meja tempatnya membaca tumpukan buku itu.

Ashley menghela nafas, lelah. Beberapa kali pikiran buruk berlalu dikepalanya. Kadang, menjadi ketakutan tersendiri. Jendelanya terbuka, menampilkan hamparan kota Roma dimalam hari. Kota yang digadang-gadang dibangun dalam waktu satu malam, menjadi tempatnya tinggal kali ini.

Ingatannya memutar layaknya film strip lama. Ashley tak akan melupakan kenangannya di Forks saat itu. Dan kenangan itu memutar saat Yunho yang terbangun karena kotak music pemberian Thusa. Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Namun, ada sedikit yang mengganjal dirinya kali ini. Bagaimana bisa Yunho memiliki ciri khas wajahnya? kalau pun kebetulan, bagaimana bisa?

Ingatannya kali ini memutar pada foto keluarga yang dibakar ibunya dulu. Sebuah foto keluarganya, namun ada sosok lelaki kecil disana. Ia tak jelas melihat wajahnya karena bagian wajahnya telah dibakar. Kedua orangtuanya mengatakan, ia adalah anak tunggal.

Kembali, otaknya berpikir. Bagaimana Angelica sekarang? Ia sudah mendapatkan guci milik Aquarius. Apakah keinginannya tercapai? Pikiran ini banyak memenuhi dirinya semenjak ia pindah ke Roma.

Matanya menangkap pemberitaan pada surat kabar harian yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Tangannya mengambil surat kabar itu dan membaca headline yang terpampang jelas.

 **PEMBUNUHAN MISTERIUS TERJADI DI ISTANA EMAS NERO.  
apa ini adalah tanda adanya psikopat yang berkeliaran?**

Mata Ashley menatap serius. Bagaimana bisa?!

Matanya membaca dengan cepat berita pada surat kabar itu. Disurat kabar itu dikatakan telah ditemukan sosok mayat lelaki berusia sekitar 45 tahunan yang ternyata adalah petugas keamanan disana. Dia dibunuh dengan tusukan benda tajam diperutnya dan hantaman benda tumpul pada bagian belakang kepala. Belum ditemukan siapa pelakunya, namun warga dihimbau untuk berhati-hati.

Sebab, penemuan mayat ini serupa dengan 3 mayat seminggu lalu. Seorang petugas keamanan di museum kota Roma yang mati terbunuh dengan cara yang serupa. 2 yang lainnya adalah warga sipil yang berkeliaran malam hari. Kemungkinan hanya warga yang berkeliaran tidak bisa tidur dimalam hari.

Ashley menutup surat kabarnya. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Ia mulai menghidupkan laptopnya dan mulai menyambungkan ke internet. Jemari Ashley dengan lincah mengetik. Setelah tombol send ditekan, Ashley mematikan laptopnya.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 01:35 waktu setempat.**_

Dini hari di Seoul dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Setiap tubuh pada jam ini, akan bergelung didalam selimut dan merasakan hangatnya dalam tidur nyenyak yang nyaman. tak terkecuali 2 sosok didalam selimut yang bergelung dengan kehangatan selimut.

RRRTTT…RRRTTT..

Suara ponsel menginterupsi dan cukup membangunkan sosok didalam selimut yang sedang menikmati kehangatan.

Jemari lentik keluar dari gundukan selimut. Tangannya menggapai ponsel yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Tangan lentik itu milik Luhan, lelaki manis berwajah lembut yang seorang kakak sepupu Ashley. Luhan menyalakan lampu di meja kecil itu. mau tidak mau, gerakannya membangun satu sosok yang ada didalam selimutnya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya suara seorang pria yang tangannya melingkar dipinggangnya. Singlet hitam lelaki berwajah datar itu mencetak tubuhnya. Luhan sedikit melirik dan tersenyum.

"Maaf membangunkanmu. Sepertinya ada _e-mail_ masuk ke dalam ponselku, Hun." Jawab lelaki manis bernama Luhan itu. Luhan membuka ponselnya dan menemukan adanya _e-mail_ masuk dari Ashley. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada bantalnya.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Luhan.

 **Luhan Oppa…ada beberapa kejadian pembunuhan disini…dan aku merasakan keanehan kembali…aku takut.  
-Ashley**

Luhan terdiam.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari diamnya Luhan. Luhan membalas _e-mail_ Ashley dan langsung menutup ponselnya. Ia menghadap pada Sehun.

"Ashley…ia ketakutan. Katanya, ada beberapa kasus pembunuhan di Roma, dan dia merasa aneh dengan hal tersebut. Aku sudah menenangkannya." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan kembali tidur. Luhan mematikan lampu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Belum lama keduanya kembali memejamkan matanya, mata Sehun terbuka dan langsung berwarna merah. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan membuka jendela kamar Luhan. Luhan kaget dengan tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa, Hun?" tanya Luhan kaget. Mata Sehun yang berwarna merah kembali hitam, tak lama matanya berwarna perak. Kembali seperti saat ia menjadi Wolf. Matanya kembali menjadi hitam.

"Aku…merasakan aura yang tidak beres..ia sedang memperhatikan kita…" desis Sehun. Sehun menutup kembali jendela itu dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan menenangkan dengan mengusap punggung Sehun. Sehun sudah berubah, kalau dulu rambutnya berwarna perak maka sekarang ia berani mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam legam. Ia justru nampak lebih tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Mungkin karena kau kelelahan, menjadi model tentu bukan hal yang mudah..tidurlah..aku juga harus istirahat cukup untuk acara pembukaan itu, kan?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengecup pipi Luhan dan berbaring kembali.

Ketika kedua tubuh itu telah tertidur kembali, sesosok bayangan terbang melintasi jendela Apartement keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hoho~ segini dulu pengenalannya. Wkwkwk~

Setelah mempertimbangkan, karena banyaknya yang minta penjelasan dan kelanjutan WOLF…sepertinya tidak salah melanjutkannya, LOL.

Setelah saya sadari, akhir fict Wolf terlalu menggantung. Semoga dengan hadirnya Wolf : The Black Cat bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian, yah.

Rai sudah mengumpulkan paling banyak pertanyaan di kolom review untuk chapter terakhir Wolf kemarin.

Di fict Wolf : The Black Cat ini akan banyak tokoh baru. Baik OC ataupun tokoh dari BB ataupun GB. #bilangajamalasnyaribanayaknamabarubuatOClol

Kalau chap ini dapat sambutan yang meriah, Rai lanjut :"V /flakk

Oke, please review. Saran dan kritik membangun sangat diharapkan.

Sign,

Raichi


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T dalam perjalanan menuju M :""V

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibarat hubungan jarak jauh sepasang insan manusia, Bumi dan Matahari patut disamakan. Meskipun jauh, bumi selalu mendapatkan kehangatan dan energi dari cahaya matahari.

Mentari selalu bersinar terang setiap pagi, memberikan kehangatan dan energi bagi siapapun. Tubuh berkulit kuning mengarah tan nampak tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk 2 porsi.

Tao nampak tersenyum kecil ketika melihat foto yang menempel pada kulkasnya. Foto Kris bersama dirinya.

Semenjak perang besar dan kepulangan mereka ke Korea, para Wolf menjadi manusia meski tak seutuhnya. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan baru dan dengan idenditas baru.

Kris berusaha keras menyesuaikannya. Ia bahkan tidak ragu untuk bekerja. Sekarang, Kris bekerja sebagai seorang model pakaian formal pria. Wajah Kris yang tampan selalu menghiasi banyak majalah pria, Begitu pula Sehun. Kalau yang didengar dengan Tao, Chanyeol menjadi seorang rapper dan penyiar radio yang sangat terkenal. Ia juga bahkan menjadi seorang Host dalam sebuah acara.

Lain pula dengan Kai, Kai menjadi seorang gamer professional dan sesekali menjadi model untuk majalah-majalah pria. Beberapa kali ia juga berhasil menjuarai kompetisi game bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Kalau Suho, setahu Tao ia menjadi seorang penulis dan seorang pelukis. Karyanya sudah banyak dikenal. Tao sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang Dancer. Luhan juga sama seperti Sehun, seorang model. Kalau Kyungsoo, Tao dengar ia menjadi seorang penyanyi setelah ikut sebuah audisi. Baekhyun juga sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggang Tao dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya yang terbentuk sempurna dibahu Tao. Tao tidak usah berteriak karena tahu siapa yang setiap pagi akan memberikannya pelukan dipinggangnya.

"Kau semakin mengurus, peach..apa karena pekerjaanmu?" Tao diam sejenak. Ya, Kris benar. Pekerjaannya sebagai Dancer seorang penyanyi terkenal membuatnya banyak melakukan gerakan tarian. Apalagi kalau sang artis akan comeback, Tao akan sibuk sekali. Terakhir, ia kembali turun 2 kg dalam waktu 4 hari ini.

"Hm…kau tahu kan, kalau salah satu artis tempatku bekerja akan comeback, otomatis aku semakin banyak bergerak." Tao menjawil hidung Kris. Kris mengecup pipi Tao.

"Tapi kalau begitu ceritanya, aku akan melarangmu bekerja. Gajiku cukup untuk kita hidup, peach." Kris melepas pelukannya dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Tao duduk dihadapan Kris dan tersenyum.

"Gege, aku paham kau khawatir…tapi aku mohon jangan memaksaku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Aku sangat menikmatinya, dan lagi…aku tidak mau berdiam diri selama aku masih bisa bergerak bebas." Ujar Tao Kris tersenyum kecil. Kris mengambil tangan Tao dan mencium jemari Tao.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kalau, ketika kau sakit kau harus istirahat total dan tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas." Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kris. Ia mengangguk. Kris menjawil lembut pipi Tao yang mulai lebih tirus dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sehun nampak tengah menjalani sebuah pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Wajahnya yang tenang mengarah serius bahkan emotionless menjadi daya pikat tersendiri baginya. Beberapa kali ia diharuskan menggunakan softlense merah ataupun abu-abu. Setiap makeup artist yang ditemuinya selalu menyuruhnya menggunakan softlense, meski terkadang ia juga selalu tampil seolah tanpa makeup.

Alasannya simple, wajahnya sudah tampan bahkan tanpa makeup berlebih. Kulitnya juga sudah bagus tanpa riasan sana sini.

Kali ini pun, Sehun menggunakan softlense merah dengan gaya pakaian casual seperti biasanya. Wajahnya nampak menciptakan berbagai macam ekspresi. Kamera juga sangat menyukainya.

Musik yang berdentum selalu menjadi penyemangat bagi Sehun dalam berpose. Dia hanya sendirian tanpa ditemani Luhan kali ini. Sebenanya Sehun berniat untuk bolos bekerja tadinya, namun manejer sudah menelfon bahkan menjemputnya, ia tidak bisa kabur.

Sehun menghela nafas ketika sang fotografer menyuruhnya istirahat. Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati tempat istirahatnya dan melihat hasil foto dirinya sendiri. Senyum puas terukir diwajah tampan milik Sehun. Puas sekali melihat hasil kerjanya.

Sepasang mata berwarna caramel menatap Sehun dikejauhan. Matanya yang dibingkai dengan kacamata bening dan bingkai hitam. Matanya menatap tajam dan tenang namun tak lama.

Sehun menoleh. Ada semacam perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Stylist terus merapihkan makeup yang mulai disapu dengan keringat dari Sehun. Sehun mendekati salah satu bangku. Beberapa staf masih sibuk menyiapkan peralatan.

Sehun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Ini tidak benar. Ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun nampak tengah berbelanja dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya tidak ragu untuk saling bergenggaman tangan dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Beberapa orang memiliki pandangan masing-masing.

Chanyeol menatap beberapa dari yang menatap tidak suka, adapula yang tidak peduli.

"Some people are so anti gay." Chanyeol berujar seolah tanpa direncanakan. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum getir. Chanyeol melirik dan mengecup apel wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan pedulikan, aku ada disampingmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada lembutnya dan kembali keduanya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

Tautan keduanya tidak pernah sekalipun mengendur.

Chanyeol nampak meneliti beberapa pertokoan yang menjual pakaian-pakaian lelaki. Mata Chanyeol meneliti salah satu yang dipajang di etalase toko. Namun matanya kini menatap suatu objek. Suatu pantulan yang menarik perhatiannya. Mata berwarna violet, bibir semerah anggur dan rambut merah darah. Senyum misterius terukir diwajah anggun nan misteriusnya. Mata Chanyeol terbelak dan berbalik. Ia menatap kerumunan manusia yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Tidak ada.

"Ada apa Yeol? Ada yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab. Debaran dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Sebuah aliran kuat melingkar berbentuk spiral didalam tubuhnya. Matanya seolah dialiri tenaga. Chanyeol menutup matanya.

"Sial…" desisnya. Dia tidak mungkin salah. Gadis yang ia lihat tadi tidak mungkin hanya ilusi dari pikirannya. Ilusi hanya terjadi bila ia selalu mengingat kejadian masa lalu, tapi tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak (mau) mengingat dan tidak mengungkitnya kembali. Tidak mungkin ia berhalusinasi melihat Angelica.

"Yeol, kau kenapa? Kau tidak enak badan?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir. Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya. sekilas, Baekhyun dapat melihat matanya mengkilat berwarna abu-abu. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kita harus kembali, aku harus mengabari Kris dan yang lainnya." Chanyeol berujar tenang. Ia langsung berlari sambil menggandeng Baekhyun. Keduanya berlari menuju sebuah taksi yang terhenti.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomer ponsel. Gawat, aliran tenaga yang selama ini disembunyikan dan ditutup oleh sang Bijak terasa seolah akan terbuka kembali.

"Kris, kita harus berkumpul!" ujar Chanyeol ditelefon.

.

.

Kris sudah dikabari oleh Chanyeol lewat telefon. Kini, ada Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Suho tidak ada karena posisinya sangat jauh. Para 'manusia' itu sudah berkumpul di kediaman Kris dan Tao. Mata Kris menampakkan kalau ia sedang menahan perasaan gusarnya. Sial sekali.

"Bagaimana ini, Kris?" Chanyeol membuka suara.

Mereka sudah berdiam 5 menit sejak Chanyeol menceritakan pengalamannya. Kris menutup matanya.

Sebenarnya, sejak Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya, ada semacam kepulan tenaga yang mengepul dan mengaliri dirinya. Mereka semua belum menjadi manusia sempurna. Sedikit langkah kecil bisa membuat mereka kembali. Dan sejujurnya sekarang, mereka kembali merasakan kekuatan Wolf yang mereka simpan. Kris yakin, Suho sekarang sedang merasakannya disana.

"Sejujurnya…" Sehun membuka suara. Semua menatap pada saudara mereka yang termuda itu. "Luhan pernah dikirimi pesan oleh Ashley dari Roma. Saat itu dini hari…ketika akan kembali tidur, aku juga merasakan adanya hal aneh, ketika aku membuka jendela tidak ada. Dan saat itu, aku bisa merasakan mataku berubah menjadi merah dan kembali menjadi warna emas lalu menjadi hitam kembali. Lalu, saat pemotretan tadi…aku juga merasakan adanya seseorang yang sedang menatapiku…" Sehun berwajah keruh.

BRAK…!

"Gawat!" Luhan berteriak, wajahnya penuh kepanikan. Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam. Wajahnya penuh kepanikan, ponsel berada ditangannya.

"Ashley….dia…terkena goresan pisau belati pada pinggang dan kedua tangannya ketika akan dirampok…aku harus ke Roma! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik sepupuku menjadi korban pembunuhan selanjutnya disana!" Sehun mengangguk dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita usahakan besok akan ke Roma. Berhentilah cemas, doakan yang terbaik untuknya." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Sehun mengerti perasaan Luhan sekarang. Ashley adalah adik sepupu yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Luhan.

"Ada yang aneh." Kali ini, Kris bersuara. Matanya menatap tajam langit-langit, seolah terhanyut pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris?" tanya Kai dengan wajah heran.

"Kalian ingat berita yang sedang hangat di berita online ataupun Koran dan televisi? Disana memberitakan kematian para petugas keamanan…" Kris berhenti sejenak. "Lalu Sehun merasakan adanya keanehan, dan Chanyeol yang melihat sosok Angelica…ditambah lagi sekarang, Ashley mendapatkan hal buruk…ini terlalu terorganisir. Aku yakin…ini ada sedikit permainannya dengan Angelica. Kalian ingat dia bukan? Gadis itu gila, dia bisa lakukan apapun untuk dendamnya." Jelas Kris. Chanyeol menatap.

"Tapi, Kris..bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau? Suho sudah menceritakan pada kita kalau Angelica sudah mendapatkan guci itu-"

"Tapi apa kau lupa guci Aquarius tetap akan kembali pada Aquarius?" pertanyaan Kris berhasil membungkam Chanyeol. Kris berdiri. "Kalian lupa kita ini apa dulunya? Kita hanyalah makhluk Neraka dulunya! Sekarang meski merasakan menjadi manusia, kita tidak seutuhnya menjadi manusia. Guci itu pasti sudah kembali pada Aquarius dan misi Angelica tidak bisa dicapainya, aku yakin dia sekarang sedang mengatur rencana untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada kita! Apa kalian tidak bisa merasakannya? Kecelakaan yang didapati Ashley sekarang terlalu kebetulan!" Kris memejamkan matanya.

Hening terasa menyesakkan. Mata Kris masih terpejam, seolah fokus.

"Kita akan…" mata Kris terbuka. Menampakkan iris yang selama ini menghilang, menampakkan iris yang selama ini seolah terbuang didalam ujung tubuh Kris. "Menyelesaikan Angelica."

Iris ungu dan merah Kris yang selama ini hilang kembali. Bersinar dan diikuti oleh mata para saudaranya yang berubah menjadi mata mereka dulunya. Berkilat terang. Matanya menatap tajam saudara-saudaranya. Semuanya terdiam, tidak mau berkomentar apapun ketika kekuatan mereka bangkit.

.

.

.

Mata Ashley terbuka. Tubuhnya masih terasa sangat sakit. Ia ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk menginap. Ia melirik jam dan ponselnya. Tangan Ashley berusaha menggapai ponselnya. Ia tersenyum. Luhan mengirim e-mail kalau mereka semua akan kembali menemani Ashley. Mereka bahkan akan pergi 15 menit lagi karena pesawat sedikit terlambat. Setelah mengirim pesan balasan, Ashley menatap sekitarnya. Kerongkongannya sedikit kering.

Ia menggapai gelas terdekatnya dan meminum air yang ada disana. Hanya sedikit, tapi setidaknya sudah membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Meskipun goresan pada pinggang dan tangannya sangat kecil, namun trauma dan benturan punggungnya pada dinding mengharuskannya untuk beristirahat di rumah sakit. Dokter bernama…ah entahlah siapa itu.

Ashley menyalakan televisi. Matanya kosong meskipun menatap televisi. Beberapa pikiran menghilang lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Pintu itu diketuk dan masuklah sosok tubuh tegap tinggi dengan balutan jas dokter.

Wajahnya lembut namun menatap Ashley heran.

"Permisi..?" Ashley tersadar dan menatap dokter itu. Dokter itu tersenyum lembut. Entah bagaimana, Ashley berdebar.

"A..aa…ya?" tanya Ashley. Dokter itu mendekati Ashley dan duduk disamping Ashley.

"Kenapa tidak tidur, Nona Ashley? Ini sudah sangat larut, bahkan sekarang dini hari, meskipun luka yang kau dapatkan tidak parah, tetapi kau tetap butuh istirahat." Dokter itu berujar lembut. Ashley sedikit kikuk.

"Aku…aku hanya terbangun dokter…kalau mengantuk, aku akan tidur lagi.." ujarnya. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh gadis yang luar biasa, Nona Ashley. Kau seolah tidak mengalami traumatik…apa kau mau mengobrol? Kebetulan sekali aku aku juga tidak mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sedikit kalau tidak keberatan?" Ashley mengangguk. "Bisa aku tahu mengapa kau mendapatkan kejadian seperti ini? Apa kau akan dirampok?" tanya dokter itu. Ashley berusaha mengingat.

"Aku…aku berusaha…" Ashley terdiam. aneh, mengapa ia bisa lupa? Yang ia ingat ia didekati oleh tubuh dengan jaket dan pakaian serba hitam. Wajah yang ditutupi topeng hitam…dan mengancamnya.. "Aku tidak ingat…" desis Ashley. Dokter itu terdiam.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, Nona Ashley. Sebaiknya anda tidur. Pagi nanti jam 9, kau akan keluar rumah sakit. Kau harus tidur." Ujarnya. Dokter tampan itu tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Ashley.

Ashley masih terus terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat segala detil otaknya mengapa ia bisa dilukai?

"Ada yang…salah…" desisnya penuh keyakinan ditengah rasa pusing kepalanya yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup. Pikirannya memutar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wkwkwkw, maaf sangat ngaret untuk chap 2 WOLF The Black Cat.

Ini karena Rai sangat disibukkan dengan ospek, bikin tugas ospek yangsangatsangatmenyebalkanbanyaknya hingga bikin fict Raichi terbengkalai.

Tinggal jauh dari orangtua bikin lupa segalanya :"V

Well, please review this fanfict.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan.

Sign,

Raichi


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T dalam perjalanan menuju M :""V

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata yang sedang menutup nampak gelisah. Gerak bola matanya nampak tak tenang, seolah bayangan (atau mimpi?) sedang bergentayangan dikepalanya. Matanya terbuka dengan cepat. Mata berwarna khas Asia itu nampak tidak tenang. Sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung bergulir turun dari pelipisnya.

"Ashley…." Kata itulah yang keluar pertama kali mulutnya.

Wajah hingga lehernya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Gemuru nafasnya terlihat kelelahan. Pria itu bernama Lay. Ia nampak tidak tenang. Ia melihat kesamping tempat tidurnya. Dimana Suho?

Ia melirik pintu kamar tidur keduanya, terbuka. Apa Suho kelaparan? Lay bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jubah tidurnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Dapur nampak dipenuhi cahaya kebiruan dari bulan. Suho..?

Lay berjalan perlahan dan menemukan pintu yang menghubungkan taman belakang dengan dapur terbuka. Kaki Lay berjalan perlahan menuju pintu itu. debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba tidak beres. Berdetak kencang dan ditendangi dengan adrenalin.

"Suho…?" panggil Lay.

Mata Lay menatap tubuh Suho. Tubuh Suho yang hanya dibalut dengan piama hangat membelakangi dirinya. Tubuhnya disiram cahaya rembulan yang entah mengapa sangat terang malam ini. Semilir angin dingin menusuk kulit Lay. Angin itu memainkan rerumputan, dedaunan pohon, membuat beberapa pohon menari secara paksa, dan menerbangkan helaian rambut Suho maupun Lay.

Tubuh Suho berbalik perlahan. Mata Lay terbelak melihatnya. Suho berwajah kosong tanpa ekspresi, kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi merah dan berkilat seperti api. Tangan Suho mengarah pada Lay lalu Suho ambruk.

"Suho!"

Lay berlari menuju tubuh Suho. Tubuh Suho seolah kejang-kejang, jemari pada tangan kanannya nampak bercahaya kemerahan. Tangannya menuliskan sesuatu pada tanah. Mata Lay menatap dengan intens.

WOLF.

Dan tulisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lambang. Water drop..

"Lay…gawat…" Suho berujar dengan nada lelah, nampak kelelahan sekali. Wajahnya memucat sekali dengan keringat yang membanjiri dirinya. Lay berusaha menopang tubuh Suho.

"Suho, kita harus ke Korea. Kalau didiamkan, ini akan semakin memburuk." Suho mengangguk. Pikirannya benar-benar kelelahan dan tidak akan habis pikir kalau mengalami hal ini.

Suho duduk di sofa, ia menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara Lay langsung berlari menuju telefon rumah dan menelfon Kris.

.

.

.

Ashley keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Ia baru saja mendapatkan e-mail dari Luhan kalau dalam waktu 3 hari lagi, mereka semua akan ke tempat Ashley. Awalnya Ashley bertanya kenapa tidak besok, namun jawabannya sudah ia dapatkan. Mereka harus menunggu Lay dan Suho.

Ashley membuka pintu apartemen miliknya. Setelah mengunci dari dalam, Ashley langsung menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya. Matanya terpejam. Mata Ashley terbuka dan menatap lelah. Syukurlah tubuhnya tidak apa-apa, namun rasa lelah kini memeluknya.

Ashley bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengambil dompetnya. Sepertinya, ia akan makan sedikit.

KRRRINGG…KRIINGG..!

Telefon rumah Ashley berdering. Ashley menghela nafas lelah dan mengangkat telefonnya.

"Ya, ini kediaman Ashley. Dengan siapa?" Sapa Ashley dengan nada ramah dan sopan. 2 detik, tidak ada suara, hanya ada deru nafas. Ashley masih diam. Senyum yang awalnya otomatis terbentuk akhirnya memudar ditelan entah kemana.

" **Ashley…"** panggilnya. Suara ini…tidak asing…tapi siapa? Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan nomer telefon apartemen Ashley? Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau ini dirinya? Oke, pertanyaan terakhir itu bodoh sekali. Tapi tetap saja, kalau takut pertanyaan bodoh yang bisa keluar pertama kali.

"Siapa..?" tanya Ashley dengan nada berani yang dipaksakan. Debaran jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" **Forks…rumahmu…Aquarius…"**

 **TREK..! tuut…tuutt…**

Ashley terdiam, telefon di sebrang sana ditutup. Ashley menutup telefonnya dan terdiam. Degup jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan. Rasa takut dan cemas tiba-tiba muncul. Rasa lapar mulai hilang, digantikan perasaan cemas.

Ada apa dengan rumahnya di Forks? Ada apa? Ashley berbalik dan mengangkat gagang telefon dan mulai memencet nomer yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Luhan. 3 menit, mencoba menelfon namun tidak berhasil. Sepertinya sedang bekerja. Entahlah, Ashley tidak paham.

Ashley berjalan menuju sofa, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang menyesakkan kembali otaknya. Kini, Ashley mulai mempertimbangkan untuk ke Forks, lebih tepatnya rumahnya yang lama. Ada yang tidak beres disana. Rasa takut namun penasaran menjalar memenuhi isi kepala gadis itu.

Ting…Tong…

Ashley menatap pintunya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Ashley mengintip dan menemukan 2 orang lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian ala petugas pos, dibelakang keduanya terdapat peti kayu setinggi tubuh manusia normal…sekitar 170cm. Ashley mengernyit. Ia segera membuka pintunya. Senyum ramah wajah pria paruh baya itu terukir.

"Nona Ashley?" Ashley mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan-tuan?" tanya Ashley berusaha sesopan mungkin. Pria baruh baya dengan rambut yang sudah memutih itu menatap catatannya.

"Anda mendapat kiriman paket dari…ah maaf, menurut kantor pusat kami, si pengirim meminta agar kami tidak memberitahu namanya, ia mengirimi anda paket ini." Ujarnya. Ashley mengernyit heran.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa menerima paket ini. Bagaimana mungkin saya akan menerima paket kalau saya bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang akan mengirimi saya paket. Bagaimana kalau didalam paket itu terdapat benda yang tidak diinginkan?" tanya Ashley. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Nona, kami hanya menjalankan perintah. Sebelum paket ini dikirim untuk anda, kami sudah memeriksa isi paket ini. Ini hanya patung setinggi wanita normal, dan tidak ada benda apapun didalamnya yang tidak diinginkan, nona. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah kantor kami untuk mengantar paket klien dan melakukan yang terbaik." Jelas pria itu. Ashley terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk mengerti. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengode rekan kerjanya untuk membawa paket tersebut ke dalam kediaman Ashley. Ashley mulai menandatangi surat serah paket dari pria itu.

Ketika peti itu dibuka, nampak sesosok seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus dan mata serta wajah yang sayu, ia mengenakan gaun panjang. Ditangannya, terdapat pisau yang siap menikam jantungnya sendiri. Dibelakang punggung patung itu, terdapat patahan yang seolah sengaja dibuat. Seolah gadis patung ini adalah malaikat yang sayapnya patah dan berniat menikam jantungnya sendiri. Di bawah kaki kanan gadis ini, ada patung seeokor kucing dengan warna hitam besi dan berwarna merah. Seolah kucing itu meminta agar sang pemilik untuk jangan menikam jantungnya.

Patung berwarna putih gading itu nampak sangat indah. Layaknya sebuah mahakarya.

"Siapapun pembuat patung ini, dia pastilah seorang seniman berbakat. Saya begitu iri dengan anda, nona Ashley. Patung ini adalah _**masterpiece**_." Ya, Ashley tidak bisa mengelak ucapan pria itu. Bahkan ia merasakan kekaguman ketika melihat patung dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, Nona. Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya, semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Ujar pria itu. Ashley tersenyum dan menjabat tangan lelaki itu. setelah keduanya pergi, Ashley kembali menatapi patung yang diposisikan berada diruang santai miliknya.

Kring….Kring…Kring..!

Ashley sedikit terkaget dengan bunyi telefon rumahnya. ia berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat telefonnya.

"Hey, this is Ashley." Ashley berusaha menyapa seramah mungkin.

" _ **Ashley!**_ " Ashley sedikit kaget mendapat telefon dari suara yang ia kenal di seberang sana, Luhan.

"Ya, oppa? Ada apa?" tanya Ashley.

" _ **Kami berubah pikiran, besok Oppa dan yang lainnya akan berangkat. Lay dan Suho akan menyusul langsung ke tempatmu**_." Ashley tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah oppa, aku akan mulai belanja. Kalian harus makan bila disini, _right_?" Ashley tersenyum membayangkan ia akan memasak untuk tamu-tamunya.

" _ **Tidak, tidak! Kau baru keluar rumah sakit, kau harus istirahat. Tidak usah belanja. Biarkan saja nanti kami yang akan mengurus soal makan.**_ " Luhan tertawa kemudian di seberang sana. Ashley bersyukur, baginya Luhan benar-benar seperti seorang kakak.

 **PRANG..!**

Ashley terkaget. Sesuatu terjatuh dari dapurnya.

" _ **Ashley…? Ashley..? are you there..? aku mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh, kau tidak apa-apa?"**_ tanya Luhan di seberang sana dengan nada khas khawatirnya. Ashley terdiam sejenak namun kembali memfokuskan pada kakaknya itu.

"Ya…aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya sesuatu terjatuh dari arah dapurku, oppa. Aku akan mengecek sebentar lagi." jawab Ashley dengan nada bercanda. Luhan mengeluarkan gelak tawanya pada Ashley.

" _ **Baiklah, kau harus istirahat sekarang. Selamat tidur, Ashley**_." Setelah itu, sambungan telefon terputus. Ashley menatap arah dapurnya. Ia berjalan menuju sumber suara yang sempat mengagetkannya.

Disana, ada seekor kucing hitam yang masuk lewat jendela. Ashley menghela nafas. Ia segera mendekati kucing itu dan kucing hitam yang ada di meja makannya langsung berlari menuju jendela yang terbuka dan segera berlari. Ashley mengambil piring melanin yang jatuh dan menatanya kembali. Ashley sedikit meringis. Luka yang ia rasakan cukup sakit. Rasa nyeri itu sedikit mengganggunya.

Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memilih untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Tao nampak tengah mengecek kopernya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Tao merapihkan kopernya dan koper Kris. Kris sedang sibuk dengan 'sesuatu' di balkon. Tao tidak mau mengganggu.

"Baby…." Tao sedikit kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan memeluk lembut pinggang Tao. Tao tidak usah mengeluarkan keahlian wushu miliknya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan ini.

"Ya, Ge?" tanya Tao dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah rampingnya. Kris meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Tao dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau belum tidur, hm? Kau sudah lebih dari setengah jam mengecek barang yang harus kita bawa besok, aku rasa kau harus tidur." Ujarnya lembut. Tao membelai lengan kokoh itu. Lengan yang membawanya ketika di Forks, lengan yang menyelamatkannya, lengan yang melindunginya. Hingga dan sekarang, dan mungkin dengan izin Tuhan, akan selamanya melindungi dirinya.

"Belum, aku masih harus mengecek. Aku tidak mau kita ketinggalan sesuatu yang sangat penting, kebutuhan esensial harus di utamakan, Ge." Jelas Tao. Kris tersenyum. Hening sejenak. Keduanya selalu menyukai ketenangan yang tercipta. Entah akibat keduanya yang membuat, atau ketenangan yang terjadi secara alamiah.

"Aku akan melindungimu, selalu…tidak perduli sesuatu atau apapun itu yang akan menimpamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu…" desis Kris. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Tao.

Tao tau itu, ia selalu percaya Kris. Selalu, dan akan selamanya begitu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol nampak tengah berdiam di balkon. Menyendiri, berpikir dan mempertimbangkan banyak hal dikepalanya. Bulan bersinar redup, dikalahkan dengan terangnya cahaya gedung-gedung di Seoul. Semilir angin lembut membelai tubuh Chanyeol. Menerbangkan helaian lembut rambutnya.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat abu-abu namun kembali hitam. Ia tahu, ia akan segera kembali menjadi Wolf. Ia bisa rasakan kekuatan sedang berusaha mengaliri kembali aliran tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengira bisa melihat bayangan Angelica ketika bersama Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Angelica yang sedang berulah. Kris dan yang lainnya juga meyakini hal tersebut, tapi sekarang pertanyaannya adalah… apa yang bersama Angelica?

Tidak mungkin ia menggunakan kekuatan King. King sudah mati bunuh diri ketika melihat Yunho.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, master yang ia layani…bisa memberikan cinta sebanyak itu pada manusia yang merelakan sesuatu untuk bersamanya.

Chanyeol berdiam. Banyak memikirkan sesuatu, salah satunya tentang cinta.

Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh pada Baekhyun. Dengan mata mungilnya ketika tertawa, senyumnya, wajahnya yang lucu, kebaikan hatinya. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat mengira dia wanita transgender.

Cinta itu hal yang unik. Kau tidak usah berubah menjadi special untuk seseorang yang kau sayangi, karena dari awal cinta itu sudah special. Kau berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik karena ingin cinta itu semakin special. Semakin istimewa.

Ibarat ketika kau sedang berjalan, lalu berlari hingga terjatuh karena tersandung. Kau tidak pernah menginginkannya, namun kau tetap jatuh. Seperti itulah cinta.

Kau tidak pernah menginginkan jatuh cinta, tapi kau jatuh cinta. Kau tidak pernah ingin menyayangi, tapi rasa sayang dan melindungi itu datang ketika cinta sudah meresap.

"Yeol…" Chanyeol menoleh. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di pintu balkon. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun namun masih membelakangi pria mungil itu. Baekhyun diam sejenak.

Memperhatikan gelap malam yang hanya dihiasi bintang dari cahaya gedung-gedung Seoul, dengan rembulan yang redup, rambut yang diterpa angin malam. Sosoknya yang tinggi dengan otot yang tak begitu banyak. Chanyeol selalu berhasil mempesona dirinya.

Chanyeol memberikan uluran tangannya. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mendekati Chanyeol. Keduanya kini berdampingan dan menatapi pengganti bintang di langit.

"Kita akan berangkat besok, kan…?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan menunduk. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu hingga nampak begitu lesu. Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. Itu berhasil mengagetkan Baekhyun dan memberikan semu pink pada apel di wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau harus mengurangi intensitas suka mengagetkanku dengan segala aksi tiba-tibamu itu." tegur Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Keduanya tertawa riang. Melupakan segala penat dan segala ketakutan yang tercipta.

Tidak pernah ada yang akan tahu satu detik ke depan akan menjadi apa. Tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hamdallah rejeki anak sholehah, bisa ngerjain lagi :""")

Maaf terlalu ngaret. Rai terlalu sibuk sama kuliah. Semester satu bagaikan hell semester. Banyak tugas, banyak penyakit hati juga :""D #curhat

Terima kasih bagi yang masih menunggu. Rai pikir fict ini gak akan ditunggu, tapi ternyata masih ditunggu oleh beberapa orang. Sangat senang. Maaf juga sanat singkat, Rai bikinnya ngebut. Lol.

Well, mind to review? ^^

Please no flame and siders ^^

Sign,

Raichi


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T dalam perjalanan menuju M :""V

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terasa bagai de javu. Terasa seperti terjadi kemarin. Diputar seolah tanpa ujung. Ibarat lingkaran kematian. Tapi kali ini tidak, mereka pergi bersama 'orang-orang', bersama manusia baru yang selalu disisi mereka. Tao menatap jendela pesawat. Menatapi kepulan asap yang bagai kapas disiram sirup manis.

Pikirannya melayang jauh, membayangkan akan seperti apa hidupnya kedepan.

Kepulan awan yang ada disana, yang biasanya saat kecil selalu menjadi penghiburnya ketika pergi dengan pesawat tak mampu untuk menghiburnya kembali. Kepulan awan yang saat kecil disebutnya janggut Santa, namun sebenarnya tercipta oleh proses kondensasi yang berupa bintik atau butir air yang melayang di udara(1).

"Baby…?" panggil sebuah suara. Tao menoleh dan mendapatkan Kris yang menatapnya. Ia menggenggam jemari Tao. Pria dengan iris mata gelap dan bibir layaknya kucing itu berusaha tersenyum. Kris paham Tao. Pria berwajah cantik di dekatnya ini sedang bingung, khawatir dan takut. "Kau takut, hm?" tanya Kris berusaha selembut mungkin. Tao diam lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

Kris menghela nafas.

Sejujurnya, Kris sedikit tegang. Ketegangannya ini membuatnya banyak berpikir negative.

"Gege juga, kan?" tanya Tao. Kris berusaha tersenyum. ia mencium tangan Tao dan mengecup lama puncak kepala Tao. Tao juga paham Kris. Kris memperlakukannya seperti ini karena tidak ingin membuat ketakutannya semakin bertambah, atau berusaha menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari Tao.

Ashley nampak tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Luhan dan yang lainnya datang 15 menit lagi dan Ashley melanggar janjinya dengan Luhan. Ia memasak makan malam. Ashley tersenyum melihat ayam panggangnya sudah matang, ia segera menatanya di meja makan yang sudah ia hias sedemikian rupa. Ashley juga mendapat pesan kalau Lay dan Suho juga berangkat, dan kemungkinan akan sampai tengah malam nanti. Luhan tadi juga mengirim pesan kalau mereka akan ke tempat Ashley dengan taxi.

Ashley melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi. Ashley sudah merapihkan 3 kamar untuk tamu mereka. Kamar satu lagi sebenarnya ada, tetapi karena luka di tubuh Ashlet belum pulih betul, Ashley memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Ashley berjalan menuju ruang santainya dan beristirahat sebentar. Ia menonton televisi. Menunggu yang lainnya datang. Ashley harap mereka bisa sedikit lebih cepat agar masakannya tetap hangat.

TING..TONG..!

"Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai." Bisik Ashley sambil melirik asal suara. Ashley segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintunya. Tapi yang ditemukan oleh Ashley ada seorang nenek dengan wajah ramah.

"Nona Ashley..?" tanya nenek itu. Ashley mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah..ya..ada yang bisa dibantu, Nyonya?" tanya Ashley berusaha sopan. Nenek itu tersenyum. keriputnya yang menegaskan umur nya (yang sebenarnya Ashley masih perkirakan). 70, mungkin.

Tangannya membelai rambut Ashley. Ashley bingung dengan wanita tua dihadapannya ini. Mata wanita tua ini tak tajam, tapi wajahnya serius. Apalagi matanya yang berwarna tosca. Ia menatap dalam mata Ashley.

" _The Girl from the lost Mansion_."

"Eh..?" Ashley kali ini bingung dengan apa baru saja diucapkan wanita tua dengan rambut pendek, poni menyamping 7:3, dandanan yang terkesan casual dan sangat santai, juga senyum ramah. Ia tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Ashley. Ashley masih diam lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pintu itu dikunci dari dalam dan Ashley bersandar pada pintunya. Ia menatap tak begitu fokus.

" _The girl…from the lost mansion..?_ " Ashley mengulang ucapan itu. Pikirannya sibuk memahaminya. Sempat gagal paham. Apa maksud nenek itu?

TING…TONG..!

Ashley sedikit tersadar dan segera membuka pintu. Ia menemukan Luhan dan yang lainnya.

"Oppa..!" dan sebuah pelukan tak dapat dihindar.

" _Hey Little pie_ , bagaimana kondisimu? Bagaimana luka ditubuhmu?" tanya pria berwajah lembut itu. Ashley melepas pelukannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku sangat sangat dalam kondisi baik. AH! Ayo masuk! Diluar sangat dingin, aku memasak masakan yang enak untuk kalian!" Semuanya tersenyum. Ashley membuka pintu itu selebar mungkin agar tamu-tamu yang sudah sangat ia tunggu bisa masuk dan langsung disambut dengan penghangat ruangan itu.

"Oh ya, Lay dan Suho akan sampai tengah malam nanti, mereka akan mampir untuk makan, jadi sekitar jam 2 baru dia akan kesini, _Little Pie_." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ashley tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

"Hm! Oh ya, sebenarnya kamar Lay dan Suho belum aku siapkan. Aku akan memanggil seorang wanita disekitar sini yang biasanya membantu untuk membersihkan sesuatu. Kalian yang penting makanlah dulu." Ujar Ashley ramah dan yang pasti, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagianya.

"Wah, kau suka dengan tema Art Deco, Ashley?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat menatapi rumah gadis itu. Ashley tersenyum.

"Iya! Saat pindah dari Forks, aku memutuskan untuk ke Roma untuk mandiri. Menjadi penulis, sesekali membuat artikel untuk beberapa situs resmi disini, dan uangnya cukup untuk aku hidup. Dan menurutku gedung Apartemen ini sangat nyaman dan tetangganya cukup ramah. Saat akan membeli apartemen ini, pemilik gedung bahkan dengan ramah membebaskanku konsep apa yang aku ingin pakai, dan aku memilih Art Deco." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti oleh penjelasan Ashley.

"Ashley, kenapa kau memasak banyak sekali? Kau belum sembuh total, lukamu mengharuskanmu untuk tidak banyak bergerak, kan?" tanya Luhan yang berkacak pinggang. Ashley memberikan cengirannya.

"Ah ya…aku merasa harus memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Aku rasa tidak banyak, oppa. Aku memasak ayam panggang, cream soup, potato wedges dan salad. Menurutku untuk ukuran kita semua itu tidak banyak." Ujar Ashley.

"Bukankah kau masih belum sembuh total? Bagaimana kalau lukamu tidak sembuh karena terlalu banyak bergerak?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir khas seorang kakak pada adiknya. Ashley hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hey, sudahlah jangan banyak berdebat." Tegur Kris yang sepertinya mulai pusing dengan pertengkaran kecil kakak adik yang menurutnya bahkan tidak begitu penting. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ashley melirik mereka semua.

Sehun mendekati Luhan.

"Hm, sudahlah Lu. Dia bukan anak kecil yang selalu harus kau tegur dan marahi, dia begini juga untukmu, kan?" Sehun berujar lembut, dengan senyum (seringai) misteriusnya dan pelukan lembut tangan kiri Sehun di pinggang Luhan, bahkan bibirnya mendekati telinga Luhan. Membuat apel wajah Luhan memerah malu. Entah malu karena ditegur Kris, atau tindakan Sehun yang di depan semuanya.

"Mana Tao oppa..?" tanya Ashley yang menyadari ada yang kurang dari mereka sekarang.

"Ashley…?" panggil sebuah suara. Ashley menemukan sosok Tao yang menatapi patung diruang tengahnya. Tao menatap mata patung itu yang seolah menyihirnya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Kosong.

"Ah…patung itu..aku mendapatkan kiriman paket dari seseorang yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya. Aku anggap saja itu hadiah, bukankah indah?" tanya Ashley dengan wajah senang. Tao tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan menyusul teman-temannya untuk makan malam.

Perasaannya saja..atau patung itu memanggil dirinya barusan..?

.

.

Mereka semua kini sudah selesai menikmati makan malam yang dinilai cukup enak. Kyungsoo yang sangat hobi masak bahkan beberapa kali sibuk menanyai bagaimana cara Ashley memasak ayamnya hingga bumbu kaldunya bisa benar-benar masuk ke serat dagingnya. Dan Kai harus beberapa kali meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau masakan Kyungsoo juga tak kalah enak dengan masakan Ashley.

Salah satu tetangga Ashley yang merapihkan kamar dan merapihkan ruang makan yang bergabung dengan dapur milik Ashley juga sempat memberikan cemilan berupa kue beras yang ia bawa ketika liburan ke Jepang.

Mereka semua kini ada ruang santai milik Ashley. Menatapi Ashley yang akan menceritakan dari awal masalahnya.

Ashley menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Awalnya, aku berniat untuk pulang dari perpustakaan yang sangat terkenal disini. aku berniat mencari bahan untuk menulis namun aku…" Ashley diam sebentar. Wajahnya keruh, sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Ashley?" tanya Baekhyun. Ashley yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat kepalanya. Seolah baru teringat sesuatu.

"Aku baru ingat, aku mendapatkan sebuah buku tapi aku lupa buku apa itu. Aku mendapatkannya dari gudang buku di perpustakaan itu!. Saat pulang, aku dihampiri seorang pria. Ia menarik tasku, aku berusaha bertahan tapi dia mengeluarkan pisau belati dari lengan bajunya yang hitam dan menggores tanganku…" Ashley menunjukkan lengan kanannya yang di perban. "Lalu, aku berusaha berlari sambil membawa tasku, tapi dia…melempar belatinya di pinggangku.. hanya luka gores tapi sakit sekali..lalu..aku terjatuh dan semuanya gelap… ketika sadar, polisi ada disekitarku dan mengatakan kalau aku sungguh beruntung. Ketika melihat tasku..anehnya dia tak mengambil apapun. Dompetku, uangku bahkan masih utuh..yang di ambil hanya-"

"Buku itu." Kai langsung berujar memotong ucapan Ashley. Ashley mengangguk.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melirik jendela.

"Kau merasakannya, Chanyeol?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"A..ada apa..?" Ashley bertanya. Kris menatap Ashley.

"Mungkin kau akan sulit paham, tapi…sepertinya Angelica bisa jadi dalang di balik semua ini." Ujar Kris serius. Semua menatap Kris. Kris tetap menatap Ashley. Sekilas, semuanya bisa melihat kilatan mata Kris yang berubah seperti dulu. Ungu dan merah.

"Termasuk luka yang didapatkan Ashley?" tanya Luhan yang menatap pria tinggi itu. Kris mengangguk.

"Untuk sementara, kita akan tinggal disini. Aku harap pekerjaan kalian akan siap untuk ditinggal beberapa hari. Aku merasa, tak lama lagi kita akan mendapatkan kejutan dari wanita it-"

 **RRRTTT….!RRRTT…!**

Bunyi ponsel Ashley menginterupsi semuanya. Ashley bergumam kata maaf dan segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ya, ini Ashley. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Ashley berusaha sopan.

" _ **Nona Ashley? saya dokter yang mengobati anda kemarin. Bagaimana kondisi anda?"**_ tanya sebuah suara pria yang samar, wajahnya Ashley ingat.

"Ah ya, dok. Kondisi saya sudah sangat baik, terima kasih sudah menanyakan.." ujar Ashley. Terdengar tawa ringan yang entah mengapa suaranya seolah menghipnotis Ashley. Ringan sekali.

" _ **Sepertinya anda sudah lebih baik. Anda sangat beruntung nona Ashley.**_ " Ujar dokter itu. Ashley bangkit dan berjalan sedikit menjauh. Sepertinya merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Um..ya, aku cukup beruntung dok…" keduanya tertawa kecil. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya tertawa, Ashley agak canggung.

"Um _ **..anda punya waktu besok, Nona Ashley? Bagaimana kalau makan siang?**_ " tanya dokter itu. Ashley terlihat ragu.

"Um…entahlah dok..aku tidak bisa janji…mungkin aku tidak bisa…teman-temanku dari Korea datang dengan kakak sepupuku.." jawab Ashley. Keraguan menghampiri dirinya.

" _ **Ah….bagaimana kalau makan malam? Lusa**_?" tanya dokter itu. Ashley masih terlihat berpikir.

"Aku akan usahakan untuk makan siang, tapi aku tidak bisa janji besok…" ujar Ashley pada akhirnya. Kekehan ringan dokter itu masuk ke indera pendengaran Ashley.

" _ **Baiklah, selamat beristirahat nona Ashley. Jangan lupakan untuk tidur sehabis meminum obatmu. Dan bila luka rasa sakitmu terasa sangat menyiksa, kau bisa meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit dan tidur sejenak.**_ " Nasihat Dokter muda itu mengalir, Ashley tersenyum lembut.

"Ah ya, terima kasih Dok. Selamat malam." Dan sambungan telefon terputus. Ashley menghela nafas dan menutup ponselnya. Ia berjalan kembali menuju teman-temannya untuk berdiskusi kembali.

"Maaf memotong percakapan kita, dokter yang merawatku tadi menel-"

 **TING…TONG..!**

"Sepertinya itu Suho dan Lay." Kris bersuara.

"Aku akan buka pintunya." Ujar Ashley dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

"Aku akan buat cemilan untuk obrolan kita." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembutnya. Tangan Kai yang awalnya memeluk pinggang kecil Kyungsoo mulai mengendur sedikit. Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo di depan teman-teman dan suadaranya tanpa ragu. Sukses membuat apel wajah Kyungsoo merona.

"Dasar mesum." Ujar Chanyeol lalu melempar bantal sofanya pada Kai.

Dan gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Malam yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Seluruh tubuh merasakan nyamannya tidur di atas tempat tidur hangat dengan selimut tebal yang memeluk mereka.

Nampak sosok tubuh lelaki berparas lembut dan tenang dalam tidurnya. Tubuh mungilnya dipeluk dari belakang dengan lelaki berkulit tan dan berbibir penuh.

Kyungsoo terbangun sedikit dan menyentuh tenggorokkannya. Kering. Kebiasaannya, dia kehausan tengah malam.

"Kai…." panggil lelaki mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu. Lelaki dengan kulit tan itu sedikit bergerak, namun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai hitam lelaki mungil dipelukannya.

"Hm…?" respon singkat Kai.

"Aku haus…aku mau ke dapur…" bisiknya lembut yang hendak mengangkat tangan kokoh Kai. Kai sedikit bangun dan menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo yang disiram cahaya rembulan yang menyelinap lewat jendela.

"Mau aku ambilkan untukmu, sayang?" tanya Kai sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membelai lembut rambut Kai. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri." ujarnya. Kai mengangguk meski agak sedikit tidak yakin.

"Pakai jubah tidurmu, kaus kakimu juga jangan lepas." Kai mengingatkan lalu kembali mengecupi daerah bibir Kyungsoo. Lelaki mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Kai cepat.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kai yang kembali tidur. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan mencari tangga untuk turun menuju dapur. Kyungsoo turun perlahan, melewati ruangan santai tempat tadi mereka berkumpul dan mengobrol.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah di beri alarm haus dari otaknya segera berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan mengambil air bersuhu ruangan. Kyungsoo segera menenggak air dengan rakus dan mengelap dengan tissue yang disediakan.

"Huah…leganya…" desis Kyungsoo sambil mendesah pelan ketika air itu melewati kerongkongannya yang kering dan lidahnya yang sempat terasa seperti tanah tandus yang tak disiram hujan. Ia tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan gelasnya di wastafel untuk dicuci besok pagi dengannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun satu objek mencuri perhatiannya. Ia menoleh dan melebarkan matanya karena kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

LOL..~!

Akhirnya bisa update~ setelah ber stress ria dengan segala macam permasalahan kuliah yang akhirnya menyadari kalau slogan LIBUR CUMA MITOS itu benar sekali. :")

Well, just forget it. Happy new year, guys, gays, or what else? Everyone!

I will working hard for all my fictions, just for all my reader(s). Thank you for supporting me, thank you for (maybe) always waiting for my fuckin random shitty fict, thanks for always supporting me. I will learn more how to be a good author. Though its hard, though Its really hard to manage my time between my crazy random world, and between my study.

Everything change. EXO change, live change, including my style. I promise I will improve my skill for writing. Though theres so many of typos, but next time I promise I will make it less and less.

Once again, thank you and I LOVE YOU! Siapapun yang membaca ini, I love you! ^^

Well, mind to review this random fict?

With love,

Raichi.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T dalam perjalanan menuju M :""V

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun satu objek mencuri perhatiannya. Ia menoleh dan melebarkan matanya karena kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Disana, ia melihat sosok perempuan yang bisa ia tebak adalah sosok wanita dari patung perempuan milik Ashley. Ia bergerak, dan tertawa. Tawa hampa dalam kesedihannya. Seolah bergembira didalam penderitaan. Ada sosok tinggi dengan pisau ditangannya. Menari-nari, berputar-putar bagai tarian orang gila. Tawanya yang pelan membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Pisau itu adalah milk patung Ashley. Apa...TIDAK MUNGKIN! Tidak mungkin patung bisa hidup menjadi sosok gadis berwajah pucat yang menari seperti orang gila.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Degup jantungnya semakin bergejolak kuat. keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Apa yang menari didepannya itu adalah patung itu? Bagaimana mungkin patung itu bisa hidup?! Tidak, bukan itu itu yang harus Kyungsoo pikirkan, tapi bagaimana dirinya sekarang!

"Ha…ha..nanana~" nyanyiannya bagai suara tangisan yang dipaksa bernyanyi. Kyungsoo gemetar. Kyungsoo harus ke kamarnya secepatnya! Pisau ditangan patung yang sekarang menjadi sosok seorang gadis mengerikan yang menari itu membuatnya ketakutan!

Kalau ketahuan, bisa saja patung itu menancapkan pisaunya pada dirinya hingga ia mati! Perlahan, kaki Kyungsoo berusaha berjalan tanpa suara. Tubuh itu terus menari seperti orang kesurupan. Sedikit lagi. Tangga pertama sudah dinaiki oleh Kyungsoo. Tangga kedua, tangga ketiga..tangga ke-empat...sedikit lagi..ayolah, jangan sampai ada suara.

Tap… langkah pelan. Nyaris tidak bersuara. Nafas Kyungsoo susah sekali.

"Hey.."

DEG!

Kyungsoo terdiam. Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokkan. Suara itu begitu dekat. Suaranya seperti sosok seorang gadis. Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir tiba-tiba. Seseorang, kalau ini memang mimpi buruk, tolong bangunkan Kyungsoo!

"Kau…hihihi…sudah melihatku…hihi..apa yang harus aku lakukan pada yang sudah melihatku…? Hiks.. hahahaha" ucapannya diselingi tawa mengerikan juga diselingi isakan tangis penuh kegilaan. Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin gemetar menahan ketakutan. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan perasaan yang mengancam keselamatannya sendiri. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sosok itu dibelakang dirinya.

"Kau…harus..-"

"TOLOOOOOOOONG…!" Kyungsoo menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia segera menciptakan suara gaduh di tempat tinggal Ashley. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara yang terdengar terburu-buru di lantai atas. Pertanda semuanya langsung berlari mendekati sumber suara. Ia berjongkok, menyembunyikan kepalanya dan menangis ketakutan karena berpikir kematian akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAA….!" Ashley menjerit melihat Kyungsoo. Semuanya berwajah horror akan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka semua.

Mereka bisa melihat patung di rumah Ashley ada dibelakang Kyungsoo. Bukan itu saja, patung yang awalnya seolah akan menikam dirinya sendiri kini berubah menjadi akan menikam Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang awalnya datar berubah menjadi keji. Sorot matanya mengerikan.

Kai dengan segera langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya menjauh. Ia langsung membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kamar keduanya.

Lay sempat kaget. Ia diam sejenak dan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh siapapun. Seketika, semacam akar rambat keluar dari tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Mengelilingi dan seolah mengikat patung itu. untunglah rumah Ashley dipenuhi dengan nuansa kayu dan alam. sehingga kekuatan alam dan penyembuh miliknya bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Kris mendekati patung itu. Mata patung itu berkilat berwarna kuning.

"Aku…sepertinya mengenal siapa yang menciptakan patung ini…" ujar Kris. matanya tajam menatap patung itu.

"Si..siapa..?" Kris berbalik, menatap saudara-saudaranya.

"Angelica..tidak…ini lebih kuat lagi…" desis Kris dengan wajahnya yang lebih serius. Sedikit keruh, tidak mempercayai dengan kekuatan yang baru saja ia rasakan.

TING…TONG..!

Semuanya terdiam. Suara bel rumah Ashley menginterupsi mereka semua. debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat akibat adrenalin membuat langkak kaki terasa berat.

"Se..sebaiknya aku saja.." bisik Ashley yang berusaha memecah keheningan. Lay menahan bahu Ashley. Ia berjalan paling depan dan mendahului gadis dengan status sepupu Luhan itu. Lay menatap pintu dan mengintip dari lubang kecil untuk mengintip. Seorang wanita tua.

Lay membuka pintu itu dan menatap wanita tua berwajah ramah yang ada dihadapan pintu yang ia buka.

"Selamat..ah..ini sudah dini hari…" ujar wanita tua yang tak melepaskan senyum ramahnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Lay singkat dengan nada tenang nyaris seperti tidak peduli. Ia berusaha tetap waspada. Wajahnya tenang terkesan dingin. Wanita itu tersenyum maklum.

"Pendeta dari Himalaya, aku yakin membicarakan hal ini di dalam lebih baik daripada disini…" Wanita itu berucap tenang dengan senyum yang tak dilepaskan sama sekali. Lay membelakkan matanya kaget. Tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita tua dihadapannya.

"Apa yang dia bilang?!" Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Ia menatap wanita tua itu.

"Halo." Sapanya ramah.

.

.

.

Ashley meletakkan mug berisi teh hangat dengan aroma lembut pada wanita tua bernama Nowena dengan bergumam untuk mempersilahkan Nowena meminum minuman hangat yang ia telah buat. Wanita yang suaminya telah meninggal 5 tahun silam. Semuanya berada diruang tengah kali ini. Beserta Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Katakan saja aku adalah manusia dengan bakat khusus dari Tuhan. Aku selama 3 bulan ini selalu bermimpi akan adanya bencana yang menimpa Roma…dan kalian semua terhubung dengan masalah itu…" ujar Nowena tenang. Ia menyeruput minuman hangatnya sedikit. Kris mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalian disini….tidak semua sepenuhnya manusia..kecuali 4 sekawan itu..." Nowena menatap Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit berdecih kecil.

"Sedikit menyebalkan ada orang lain yang mengetahui kami sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya manusia.." Kai membuang wajahnya. Nowena tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan itu masalah yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua. Ini tentang keselamatan kalian semua dan Roma."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu Nowena?" Tao menatap Nowena serius. Ia berdiri dan sedikit menghela nafas.

"Aku harap kalian akan siap…tapi percayalah…kalian semua terjebak dalam sebuah bencana besar…musuh yang tidak pernah kalian bayangkan. Dia datang bersana serang wanita berbibir anggur. Penuh dengki dan dendam pada kalian karena rencana awalnya tidak seperti yang ia inginkan..dan wanita ini..berhubungan denganmu, Pendeta dari Himalaya-"

"Lay." Lay menyebut namanya tenang. Nowena tersenyum. Ia melirik patung yang diikat dengan akar rambat. Begitu kuat, patung itu diselimuti energy gelap yang sangat gelap.

"Ia bersama dengan seorang Raja…Raja paling kelam…yang tidak tersentuh cahaya setitik pun. Yang hatinya lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri…ia sangat kuat, kekuatannya lebih dari apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh akal sehat…" Nowena berujar serius. Kris nampak diam, seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin-"

"Ya…aku tahu kalian adalah Wolf. Wolf, berhati-hatilah. Ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian semua. Ia disebut The Black Cat..ia adalah salah satu Raja dari 3 Raja terkuat yang menguasai dunia kegelapan. Dunia yang hanya akan terbuka oleh kekuatan besar…kalian…kalian hanya kepingan kecil dari kekuatan gelap itu. 3 raja itu hilang namun yang satu ini disegel oleh Pendeta Kuil pertama dari Himayala…aku pernah sebuah membaca catatan suamiku ketika berkelana menuju Himalaya. Ia menemukan gulungan yang disimpan di ruang bawah tanah milik Kepala Pendeta…dan ruangan itu bahkan-"

"Hanya bisa dimasuki 100 tahun sekali." Lay menatap tajam Nowena. "Bagaimana kau-"

Suho menepuk bahu Lay. Lay melirik. Suho memberi intruksi agar ia diam mendengarkan penjelasan wanita dihadapan mereka kali ini. Lay menarik nafas dan bergumam maaf. Nowena tersenyum.

"Suamiku adalah seorang penulis…juga peneliti. Ia bekerja sama dengan lelaki bernama Chen dan Xiumin….dulu sekali, namun kedua lelaki ini pergi berkeliling dunia…terakhir ia mengirim surat, mereka mengirim surat kalau mereka ada di Forks. Meneliti suatu hal, dan aku mendapat mimpi melihat para Wolf dari dasar Neraka…lalu tak lama, keduanya mengirim e-mail denganku…tentang kalian…dan kalian yang begitu hilang kendali hingga mereka takut…dan melarikan diri dari kalian. Tapi keduanya masih tetap memiliki tanggung jawab pada kalian…" Nowena mengambil secarik kertas yang dilipat dan menyerahkannya pada lelaki dengan wajah datar.

Sehun membuka surat ini. Ia menatap Kris dan memberikannya. Kris bisa merasakan tangan Chen yang menulis ini.

"Suamimu mengenal Mom dan Dad?" tanya Sehun nyaris tidak percaya. Nowena mengangguk.

"Lalu, setelah mendapat sedikit 'pengelihatan' tentang kalian…dan kembalinya Forks yang normal…gadis yang bersama King…ia merencanakan suatu hal pada kalia-" Tubuh Nowena tiba-tiba terduduk. Ia memegang kepalanya erat. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan berusaha menopang tubuh ringkih Nowena. Nowena duduk di sofa untuk satu orang dan menghadap mereka semua.

Ashley memberikan minuman hangat milik Nowena dan meminumkannya. Wanita itu bergumam terima kasih pada Ashley.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nowena?"

"Ya..tidak masalah…" Nowena menatap mereka semua. "Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat atau lambat, The Black Cat akan menjalankan rencananya bersama gadis itu..mereka akan menguasai dunia…dan akan menghabisi kalian semua.." ujarnya. Ashley menatap tidak percaya. Kris berwajah keruh.

"Kris…bagaimana ini..?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Nowena, kau tahu kami tidak lemah. Aku yakin kalau berusaha kami bisa mengalahkan Raja it-"

"Nak, apa kau tak paham dengan apa yang baru saja aku jelaskan..? Ia lebih kuat dari kalian… King Jaejoong bahkan bisa dibunuh hanya dengan dilirik sekali. Jaejoong mendapatkan warisan kekuatan itu tidak dari kerajaannya, tapi dari Raja itu." Nowena bernada lebih serius lagi. semuanya terdiam. Nowena menatap patung itu. "Patung itu…adalah hasil karya gadis yang kalian lawan…ia menirukan wajah ibunya..namun ibunya menghilang."

"Tunggu dulu, gadis itu..pastilah Angelica… ia ingin merebut guci milik Aquarius namun Aquarius mengatakan kalau Angelica tak akan bisa menggunakannya…karena terlalu banyak pertumpahan darah yang Angelica lakukan untuk guci itu…" Lay berusaha mengingat kejadian dulu sekali. Nowena mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu, yang jelas kalian harus berhati-hati…karena sadar tidak sadar, The Black Cat sudah bergerak pelan dan diam-diam. Salah satunya dengan menggunakan Angelica untuk menteror kalian." Nowena berujar tenang. Semua saling menatap. Tidak percaya. "Aku tahu kalian seperti tidak percaya, tapi buktinya sudah dirasakan oleh Tuan ini.." ia melirik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar. Jemarinya langsung terasa seperti digenggam oleh Kai. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, seolah meyakinkan kalau Kyungsoo akan selalu dilindungi oleh Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Terakhir…aku bermimpi..bahwa Angelica menjanjikan sesuatu..aku tidak tahu apa yang di janjikan Angelica hingga The Black Cat mau membantunya…" ia menatap semua yang ada di sana. Kris menatap tajam.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal ini pada kami? Apa yang kau inginkan, Nowena?" tanya Kris. Nowena menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sudah mengandung sebanyak 20 kali dan keguguran 20 kali..aku tak memiliki anak namun suamiku tetap mencintaiku..dia berjanji untuk mencari salah satu dari kalian untuk menjadi anak kami..namun ternyata…kalian menjadi anak dari Chen dan Xiumin…namun suamiku menemukan banyak sekali informasi tentang The Black Cat…hingga ia menemui ajalnya…" tubuh ringkih Nowena bergetar. Ashley mendekat dan memberikan selembar tissue. "Aku hanya berharap, The Black Cat tidak menghancurkan dunia…hanya itu..berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ia melakukan segala hal buruk pada kalian hanya karena cintanya pada seorang lelaki.." Nowena tersenyum. "Aku memiliki catatan tentang The Black Cat dari suamiku…aku sarankan patung itu diletakkan di atap gedung apartement ini." Ujar Nowena.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ashley, Tao, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan kau Baekhyun…kalian untuk sementara ke Apartement Nowena. Aku dan yang lainnya akan membawa patung ini ke atap. Bila bisa dihancurkan, akan kami hancurkan. Lay ikut karena kekuatan alam milikmu kami butuhkan." Ucap Kris dengan nada tenang miliknya. Semuanya mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan ucapan Kris.

.

.

.

Kris menatapi patung ini. Bersama yang lainnya. Patung ini masih dililit dengan tumbuhan rambat milik Lay.

Kris menghela nafas, ia diam sejenak dengan mata tertutup. Lama, hingga akhirnya mata yang dulu hilang kini telah kembali. Matanya bersinar terang.

Mereka bisa mendengar suara retakan yang begitu ngilu. Seperti suara retakan tulang yang patah. Namun langsung berhenti dan patung itu langsung bergerak seolah makhluk kesetanan. Ia langsung menjerit. Seolah jeritannya seperti monster yang akan membunuhmu. Pisau ditangannya di lemparkan ke arah Kris. namun bukan Kris namanya. Ia langsung menangkap pisau itu dan mematahkannya. Lay masih menahannya dengan akar rambat yang sangat tebal hingga patung yang awalnya tenang kini seperti manusia kesetanan dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning cerah.

Kris langsung mendekati wanita yang diikat Lay itu dan langsung mencekiknya. Tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuh namun cukup kuat untuk membuat mark di leher dan kalau Kris sedikit niat, patung itu mungkin kepalanya bisa Kris patahkan.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?!" tanya Kris dengan nada tegas. Saudara-saudaranya sepertinya juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kris. Membuka kekuatan mereka yang lama. Kini mata mereka kembali seperti dulu. Seperti saat mereka menjadi pengikut King. Di tangan kanan mereka terdapat cambuk yang nampak begitu mengerikan.

"Kkk..~ APA MASALAHMU?!" wanita itu menjerit seperti benar-benar kerasukan. Matanya yang berwarna kuning seolah berputar kebelakang hingga menjadi warna putih. Ia tertawa di ambang batas kewajaran. Lay berjalan mendekat. Ia menyentuh kepala patung itu.

Patung yang sempat tertawa itu terdiam. Mata Lay nampak bercahaya lembut. Diikuti patung yang disentuh di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?"

"Kk….kkkhhh…..Angelica…" jawabnya pelan nyaris seperti erangan penuh kebencian. Ia seolah dipaksa bicara oleh Lay.

"Apa yang diperintahkan olehnya..?"

"Kkkhhaaahh….kk…gghh…menteror kalian…hingga kalian trauma.." jawab patung itu. Sepertinya ia berusaha melawan Lay. Lay menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan membuangnya perlahan. Sepertinya ia tidak mau dikalahkan dengan patung ini.

"Dimana dia…?" Lay bertanya dengan nada serius. Patung itu nampak susah untuk menjawab.

"Kkkhh….kkkkk…kkkhh…HRAAAAAAA..!" Patung itu menjerit dan seketika hancur menjadi debu berkarat. Lay nampak kaget. Patung itu memilih hancur daripada mengikuti perintahnya.

"Setidaknya kita tahu siapa yang mengirimnya dan artinya ucapan Nowena benar. ia tidak berdusta." Ujar Kris dengan nadanya yang paling dingin. Ia menatap langit. "Apa yang diinginkannya..?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Kkk~! Kurang horror ya, padahal udah berusaha bikin tiap malam biar dapet feels horror. Wkwkwkwk :"V sempet sampe nonton ulang The Ring mulu. Bhaks :"V

Please review!

Mau nge flame, meng kritit, ngasih saran..silahkan! ^^

Sign,

Raichi.

Y


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashley diam, menikmati secangkir teh buatan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih shock dengan kejadian semalam. Jemarinya menempel pada cangkir teh yang menyalurkan kehangatan agar ujung jemari Ashley yang pucat terasa hangat. Ia melirik jendela dan menghela nafas. Semuanya sedang tidur karena kelelahan.

Terutama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang paling trauma. Ya, Ashley paham sekali kalau Kyungsoo trauma. Ia rasa kalau dirinya di posisi Kyungsoo saat itu ia akan mengalami trauma, bahkan trauma berkepanjangan.

Ia memijat pelipisnya. Nowena mengatakan semalam kalau lebih baik mereka diam dulu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia melirik jam di dapurnya, jarum pendek itu menunjukkan angka 8 pagi. Ia bangkit dan menatap kulkas, sepertinya memasak sedikit untuk mereka bukan hal buruk, ia hanya pergi ke minimarket di depan jalan.

Ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan dompet lalu berjalan menuju dapur, menulis note dan pergi keluar dari tempatnya.

Ia berpapasan dengan 2 anak kecil, mungkin belum sekolah. Berlarian sambil tertawa, sepertinya mereka riang sekali. Ashley tersenyum dan mendekati lift. Pintu lift itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut dark brown yang agak berantakan.

Ia nampak lelah dan kelihatan sangat pucat. Ia mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna putih yang mirip cream (yang sangat kebesaran pada dirinya) dan dengan selimut berwarna hijau gelap yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya, seolah berusaha menghangatkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia juga mengenakan sandal untuk di dalam ruangan berwarna hijau lumut. Ia bergeser sedikit, seolah mempersilahkan Ashley untuk berdiri disampingnya.

Ashley masuk dan langsung menekan tombol G dan pintu itu tertutup.

Hening. Hening sekali, dan entah mengapa rasanya Ashley bisa merasakan kalau lift ini berjalan terlalu lambat, padahal Apartemennya hanya di lantai 5. Ashley melirik gadis yang sepertinya berumur 12-14 tahun itu. Tubuhnya nampak ringkih sekali. Ia menatap ke bawah, menunduk tepatnya. Kosong dan tak berselera untuk hidup. Ashley merasa gatal untuk menanyai ada apa dengan gadis ini, namun rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa gatal dari dirinya yang ingin menanyai gadis itu.

TING…!

Bunyi khas lift, menandakan mereka sudah sampai ke tujuannya. Untuk sejenak, Ashley bisa menghirup udara paling nyaman yang dia rasakan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati.." ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang lemah. Pintu lift terbuka, Ashley melirik bingung namun keluar dari lift itu. Gadis itu menatap tanpa emosi, memencet tombol dan pintu lift itu tertutup. Meningggalkan banyak perasaan janggal di dalam diri Ashley. Ashley berbalik dan menemukan sang penjaga Apartemen yang duduk di balik meja yang mirip seperti meja receptionist di hotel-hotel.

Mereka memanggilnya Madam Row. Ia adalah wanita yang umurnya kurang lebih 45-50 tahun dan menjaga apartemen ini bersama suaminya. Biasanya suaminya akan mengantar cucu mereka kudapan ringan ke rumah anak mereka yang jaraknya hanya 3 rumah dari apartemen ini. Mereka bergantian melakukannya setiap hari dan Ashley rasa hari ini giliran Tuan Alan yang mengantarkan. Kalau ia tidak salah, keduanya pindah dari Sydney ke Roma untuk menjaga apartemen milik mereka ini. Sebelumnya adalah seorang lelaki tua berumur 70-an yang menjaganya, namun 5 bulan yang lalu pria itu sempat melecehkan tetangga Ashley dan ia dilaporkan ke polisi. Madam Row dan Tuan Alan harus memecatnya kalau tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

"Selamat pagi, Madam Row." Sapa Ashley dengan ramah, wanita berkulit gelap dan ramah itu tersenyum cerah. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya yang ia pakai untuk membaca novel tebal miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Ashley. Kau nampak cantik seperti biasanya nak." Ujar wanita itu. Ashley tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga sangat cantik Madam Row, kau terlihat seperti berumur 30 tahun!" dan keduanya tertawa.

"Meski kau mengatakan hal itu, kau tetap tidak boleh membawa kekasihmu ke kamarmu nak, kau dititipkan kakakmu disini agar tidak melakukan dosa menyenangkan sesaat seperti orang-orang muda jaman sekarang." Ujar wanita itu dengan nada serius. Ashley tersenyum. Ia menggenggam jemari wanita itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Madam Row. Aku bersyukur memilikimu dan Tuan Alan yang seperti orangtuaku…" Ashley sedikit sedih mengingat kejadian terdahulu, dimana orangtuanya meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan menepuk tangan Ashley. Keduanya cukup dekat dan pernah berbagi cerita.

"Nak, aku rasa kau tidak harus selalu bersedih mengingat keduanya. Mereka sudah tenang di peluk dengan Tuhan. Tuhanlah yang terbaik, ingat?" Ashley tersenyum. "Ah ya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Madam Row. Ashley sedikit kaget.

"Well um, aku hanya akan ke minimarket dekat sini, kau tahu kalau kakak sepupuku dan teman-temannya datang berkunjung, kan?" Ashley nampak ceria. Wanita berumur di hadapan Ashley tersenyum. Madam Row mengangguk kecil lalu membiarkan Ashley pergi dan berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju minimarket.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang nampak padat dilalui dengan kendaraan. Sesekali ia melihat bus yang lewat, sepertinya berisi rombongan turis. Tak lama, ia berhenti karena tujuannya sudah sampai dan ada didepan mata.

Ashley masuk ke mini market itu dan mulai mengambil keranjang. Ia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak bahan bahan makanan kaleng. Ia berniat untuk membuat sesuatu yang lembut, seperti….mashed potato? Apa dia beli yang instan karena akan lebih cepat? Tapi alangkah kurang ajar Ashley kalau menyediakan makanan instan untuk kakak sepupu dan teman-temannya?

"Ck….menyebalkan…" desisnya.

"Nona Ashley?" Ashley menoleh dan menemukan sosok lelaki tinggi dengan wajah ramah yang sangat tampan tapi...sebentar, sepertinya Ashley kenal wajah dan suara menenangkan ini..siapa..? "Ah..sepertinya kau agak lupa denganku..Aku adalah dokter yang mengobrol denganmu saat di rumah sakit dan dokter yang menelfon serta mengajakmu makan, Nona." Ujarnya mengingatkan Ashley. Ashley membelakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa wajah dokter itu?

Maksud Ashley, wajar sebenarnya ia melupakan dokter itu. Tampilannya saat di rumah sakit dan di depannya sekarang sangat berbeda. Kalau dalam 'mode' dokternya ia nampak begitu bijaksana, lelaki lembut atau apalah itu yang dewasa sekali seperti dokter kebanyakan, maka sekarang ia nampak begitu wajar. Begitu tenang, begitu…stylish? Dengan rambutnya yang di tata agar ke belakang dan diberi..apa ya? Pomade? T-shirt hitam dan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat terang yang sangat keren menurut Ashley. Serta jeans berwarna crem dan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Dan sekarang Ashley mempertanyakan sesuatu. Tampilannya sedikit…tidak mencerminkan kalau ia seorang dokter (Ia yang terlalu stylish atau memang Ashley yang berpikir semua dokter tidak punya sanse of beauty?)

"Kau yakin kalau kau dokter yang menelfonku kemarin?" tanya Ashley yang sedikit melongo. Lelaki didepannya tertawa renyah lalu mengangguk. Tawa renyah yang ringan sekali menurut Ashley. Ia baru sadar lelaki di depannya ini adalah keturunan Asia..tapi agak sedikit berbeda. Padahal dalam ingatannya dokter itu bukan Asia. Atau pengelihatannya saat itu sedikit buruk karena wajahnya agak bengkak? Entahlah.

"Kau sedang belanja? Ada yang bisa ku bantu? Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya lelaki didepannya itu. Ashley tersenyum.

"Ya..aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk kakak sepupuku dan teman-temannya. Lukaku sudah lebih baik, dok." Jawab Ashley ala kadarnya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tidak adil kalau aku tahu namamu sedangkan kau tidak tahu namaku.." ujarnya. Ashley menatap mata hijau gelapnya. "Changmin..dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'dokter' saat di luar..hanya nama saja.." ujarnya ringan. Ashley mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Luhan nampak berdiam diri di dapur Ashley. Membuat air panas untuk dirinya. Ia ingin membuat teh. Ia sudah membaca note yang dibuat Ashley. Ashley terlalu berlebihan, dan selalu seperti itu. Padahal di dalam kulkasnya ada banyak bahan untuk membuat pancake. Luhan rasa itu cukup untuk sekedar sarapan pagi.

"Sedang apa, hyung?" sebuah suara dengan pertanyaannya menginterupsi Luhan. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Tao yang sedang menuju dirinya. Wajahnya nampak kelelahan. Luhan tersenyum.

"Sedang membuat teh, kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum lembut miliknya seperti biasa. Tao duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin ice chocolate, Hyung. Dengan campuran buah kiwi atau Dragon Fruit." Tao tersenyum sementara Luhan menatap seolah akan menelan lelaki bergolongan darah AB itu.

"Tidak! Pagi hari harusnya kau meminum sesuatu yang hangat, atau setidaknya minumlah air putih. Kau ingin membuat siklus tubuhmu tidak sehat, hm? Aku akan buatkan kau cokelat panas." Luhan mulai berceloteh. Tao memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah hyung, kau yang barusan menanyaiku apa yang aku inginkan, tapi kau malah tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginanku." Tao bernada merajuk. Luhan segera mengambilkan bubuk cokelat pada salah satu lemari Kitchen Set milik Ashley. Luhan juga mengambil cokelat batangan yang dirinya beli sebelumnya, juga susu.

"Hyung begini karena menyayangimu, panda. Sekarang minumlah dulu air putih. Hyung juga akan membuat pancake." Luhan mulai gesit bekerja. Mata Tao bergilir menatapi note Ashley.

"Hannie." Sapa sebuah suara. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun bersama Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho. Mereka nampak sudah rapi.

"Kalian mau kemana? Ini masih cukup pagi dan aku bahkan belum membuat sarapan." Luhan entah mengapa jadi cerewet setelah mendengar ucapan Tao soal keinginannya meminum minuman dingin untuk pagi hari. Sehun mendekat dan mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Membuat apel pipinya merona untuk sejenak.

"Kami ada urusan dan cukup kami yang tahu, kami akan kembali nanti malam, Lu." Jawab Sehun. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sehunna, kau tahu aku sedang serius sekarang." Luhan sebenarnya khawatir, Sehun tahu itu tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahu kekasih didepannya ini.

"Luhan, aku rasa cukup kami yang tahu urusan kami, karena kami bukan manusia seutuhnya seperti kalian. Kami ada urusan dan kami pastikan malam nanti kami pulang." Ucapan final Kris membuat semua yang ada disana diam. Luhan menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengecup bibir itu kembali dan berbalik mengikuti saudara-saudaranya.

Kris melirik Tao yang seolah menatapnya tidak mengerti. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan mengecup bibir kucing kekasihnya. Membuat wajah Tao yang penuh tanya langsung merah, tidak menjadi pink lagi. Itu menjadi 'sarapan' tersendiri bagi Kris. Kris sedikit menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi sekarang. Tolong jangan terlalu banyak keluar hari ini, dan Baby…" Kris melirik Tao. Telapak tangan Kris yang besar mengusap puncak kepala kekasihnya itu. "Kau tidak boleh menyapa siapapun selain di rumah ini, paham?" ujar Kris dengan nadanya yang sangat serius. Tao menatap tidak mengerti namun mengangguk. "Pintar.." desis Kris pelan dengan senyum lembut yang sebenarnya memiliki banyak arti, Tao sangat tahu itu. Ia berbalik dan pergi menuju pintu depan. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Tao dan Luhan.

.

.

Ashley berjalan menuju lift. Tadi ia sempat mengobrol dengan dokter yang merawatnya, Changmin. Ia sungguh lelaki yang baik. Baik sekali sampai harus membuatnya lupa waktu dengan mengobrol. Ia sampai lupa kalau sekarang akan memasuki jam makan siang. Ia sempat ditemani dengan Changmin untuk berbelanja makan siang. Bahkan dengan gentle Changmin membayarkan dan membawa kantung belanjaan Ashley. Mereka sempat berdebat karena Changmin ingin membawa kantung belanjaan Ashley hingga benar-benar didepan pintu Ashley namun Ashley menolak dan dia mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit kalau ia dibutuhkan karena keadaan gawat darurat.

Pintu lift terbuka dan kosong. Ia segera menaiki lift itu dan langsung memencet tombol menuju lantai 5. Ashley bersenandung kecil sembari menatapi bungkusan berisi beberapa bahan masakan mentah. Ia sedikit merangkai kata untuk meminta maaf dengan kakak sepupunya.

TING!

Lift itu terhenti di lantai 3. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis (yang ia perkirakan berumur 8-9 tahun) dengan gaun berwarna putih pucat yang agak kebesaran dan rambut berkucir dua yang wajahnya nampak pucat sekali. Ia tersenyum menatap sosok Ashley. Ia mendekati Ashley dan memberikan setangkai mawar berwarna merah. Ashley menerimanya bingung.

"The girl from the lost mansion.." ujarnya di antara senyum wajahnya yang pucat. Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari sambil tertawa. Ashley entah mengapa merasa gemetar. Pintu lift itu tertutup kembali dan membawanya ke lantai 5 tempatnya berasal. Ia di peluk dengan rasa bingung yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Kenapa hari ini aneh sekali…" desis Ashley. Pintu lift terbuka. Ia melirik dan segera berjalan setelah tahu kalau ini adalah lantai 5. Ia masih berjalan pelan sambil menatap setangkai mawar merah yang keadaannya masih sangat segar.

.

.

.

Kris nampak berjalan bersama saudara-saudaranya. Nowena menghubungi Kris lewat telepati miliknya. Ia bilang harus bicara dengan mereka saja, tanpa diketahui oleh kekasih mereka.

"Gila, aku tidak menyangka kita akan terlibat hal tidak menyenangkan seperti ini lagi." ujar Kai. Suho menoleh dan menemukan rekan sekaligus keluarga dan sahabat disampingnya ini. Kai benar, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau kehidupan mereka akan seperti ini. Sangat tidak menyenangkan, sebenarnya.

Yang mereka inginkan dari dulu adalah kehidupan normal. Dengan cinta dari orang terdekat. Benar-benar keinginan yang murni dan tidak bertele-tele. Dan siapa sangka kini mereka kembali menjadi Wolf kembali. Tinggal menunggu bulan penuh mereka bisa kembali menjadi monster mengerikan.

Sejenak, Suho bisa mengingat masa lalunya dulu. Saat menyeret banyak tubuh yang melakukan banyak dosa di dunia. Memasukkannya ke dalam kuali besar berisi minyak goreng panas, menyiram banyak tubuh yang melakukan kejahatan dengan timah mendidih. Suho menutup mata.

"Suho.." ia membuka matanya dan menemukan punggung Kris.

"Ya, Kris?"

"Jangan ingat masa lalumu saat di Neraka, kita sudah beda." Ujarnya singkat karena tahu apa yang baru saja saudaranya ini ingat dan isi pikirannya. Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku rasa ini akan menyenangkan." Uajr Chanyeol.

"Brengsek, menyenangkan darimana?" tanya Kai dengan kekehan tawanya. Matanya yang berwarna biru berkilat terang. Matanya kembali.

"Yah…kau tidak mengerti kawan, kadang bukankah menyenangkan bisa merasakan kekuatan kita lagi? kekuatan pemberian King Jaejoong." Chanyeol tertawa. Mereka kini sudah ada dipinggiran kota, jauh dari keramaian. Nowena mengatakan kalau ia menunggu mereka di pemakaman tua yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi sejak 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah ya…kekuatan dari King ya. Yang sempat memberikan kita apa itu rasa sayang, meski masih kalah dengan Mom dan Daddy." Ujar Suho dengan tawa ringannya. Sepertinya yang tidak begitu hanyut dalam diskusi ini hanya Kris, karena ia masih berusaha mencerna lingkungan sekitarnya. Aneh, ini sangat tidak wajar. Kenapa pemakaman ini sepi sekali? Setidaknya pasti ada penjaga atau mungkin kendaraan yang lewat.

Angin berhembus kencang, langit yang awalnya cerah seketika mendung, seolah akan datang badai yang sangat kuat. Mata Kris kembali berwarna seperti semula. Ia berhenti berjalan. Tidak begitu jauh dari mereka, banyak sekali perasaan yang bercampur hingga membentuk tubuh yang seperti bayangan. Semuanya berwarna hitam.

"Ya Tuhan…" desis Suho. Kris tetap memfokuskan pikirannya.

Sehun menatapi sekitar. Angin berhembus, memainkan rambutnya. Ia terdiam, wajahnya kaku dan menatapi angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Mom..Dad.." desisnya. "Ada apa…?" bisik Sehun di sela bisikkan angin lembut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

AAAAAAALLOOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAAA…!

Maaf banget ya telat lanjut, sampai jadi bangkai. Maafkanlah diriku yang banyak tugas dan sempat sakit. Tapi Alhamdulillah udah sembuh :3

Oh ya, sempat dapat saran teman untuk bikin 'forum' biar Rai bisa ngobrol ama kalian. Kalian bisa tanya apa aja ama Raichi, silahkan kirim inbox yaaaaa~~ ^^ Dan buat kalian yang punya line, bisa add line Raichi. _raichi97. Bagi yang langsung mau jawaban langsung dari Raichi. wkwkwkwk

Once again, thanks for read and please review my fict.

Sign,

Raichi.

.

Yogyakarta, Rabu 9-03-2016.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mom..Dad.." desisnya. "Ada apa…?" bisik Sehun di sela bisikkan angin lembut. Perlahan, perasaan khawatir melingkupi dirinya.

Matanya terpejam merasakan angin yang seolah berbisik padanya. Matanya berwarna kuning emas dan berkilat. Debaran jantungnya mempermainkan perasaannya hingga akhirnya ia merasa khawatir dengan 'orangtua'nya.

"Sehun? Ada yang salah?" Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Suho yang menatapnya heran. Wajah Sehun sedikit muram.

"Aku..mengkhawatirkan Mom...dan juga Daddy.." Jawab Sehun yang lebih mirip berdesis. Suho diam. Ia tahu, si bungsu ini sangat dekat dengan sosok 'ibu' mereka. Kalau Sehun sudah bicara soal ibunya dengan firasat tajamnya, maka kemungkinan besar firasat Sehun benar.

Sejak perang besar dan sejak kejadian King, semuanya saling berpisah. Kedua orangtua angkat mereka memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti hasrat mereka yang berpetualang. Sekali-kali, mereka mengirim surat ataupun bertelefon. Kalau sudah kelewat rindu, Sehun biasanya diam-diam mengajak mengobrol lewat pikiran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kita sudah terlambat.

Chanyeol memanggil mereka. Suho dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Mereka sudah sampai namun tak menemukan Nowena.

"Dia tidak mungkin berdusta." Desis Kris yang terlihat lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat." Kelima pria itu berbalik dan menemukan Nowena dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Langsung saja, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kris dengan nada mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Kris, aku rasa kau mengontrol dirimu sedikit." Tegur Suho dengan nada tenangnya. Kris menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku paham kalau kalian masih mencurigaiku, tapi sesungguhnya aku bermaksud baik. Ada yang harus aku sampaikan dan ini hanya rahasia antara kita semua. Aku sengaja memilih tempat ini agar percakapan kita tidak di ganggu. Tempat ini sudah tak terurus dan tak di pedulikan, jadi aku rasa bicara disini akan lebih baik." Jelas wanita berwajah ramah itu.

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa tidak ada manusia disini, satu pun. Bahkan penjaganya." Sahut Kai dengan nada dingin dan nada kecurigaannya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Wanita berumur itu tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak bisa membuang waktu."

Kris menatap heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian tak bisa membuang waktu. Aku mendapatkan pengelihatan bahwa The Black Cat sudah bergerak. Ia memiliki seorang bawahan maha setia yang tak akan berpaling darinya karena cinta buta. Ia adalah monster yang akan menghancurkan dan memecah dunia atas kekuatan yang dipinjamkan The Black Cat."

"Tunggu dulu! Apa yang dia inginkan? Mengapa ia memecah belah dunia?! Maksudmu menjadikannya kacau dan berkubu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini ada sangkut paut pada seorang gadis…yang tak jelas wajahnya namun kekuatannya cukup kuat dan dia bersinggungan pada kekasih salah satu dari kalian.."

"Angelica." Sahut Suho dengan tatapan tajam. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan siapa gadis yang tak bisa Nowena lihat.

"Aku tak tahu itu..bisa jadi. Kalian harus berhati-hati, dia akan memecah dunia dan membuatnya kacau balau sebagai tanda ia membuat perhitungan dengan kalian."

"Apa yang dia inginkan? Mengapa ia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan kami? Apa kami berbuat salah?" Tanya Sehun. Nowena terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu..tapi yang pasti kalian harus berhati-hati dengan kekuatannya. Ia licik, kalian tak akan bisa membacanya." Jelas Nowena. Semua yang ada disana semakin diam. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Sehun langsung menatap ke belakangnya.

"Ashley.." desisnya pelan nyaris berbisik hanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Suho yang menyadari saudaranya ini bertindak sedikit aneh. Ia menatap mereka.

"Aku rasa aku baru mendapatkan perasaan tidak baik tentang Ashley."

"Kau yakin?!" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit kaget. Karena kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Ashley, otomatis yang lainnya juga akan saling terhubung, bahkan Baekhyun. Ia sungguh tidak ingin kalau akan adanya hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyunnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tuan-tuan, aku rasa kalian harus bergegas kembali. Situasi sedang sulit dibaca." Nowena menjelaskan pada mereka. Sehun segera berbalik dan pergi terlebih dahulu. Bila sudah berhubungan dengan Ashley, pasti akan bersangkutan pula dengan Luhan. Mereka semua berlari namun Kai sedikit diam. Ia melirik Nowena yang diam dan menutup mulutnya sambil menunduk ditambah tubuhnya bergetar seperti menangis, atau mungkin menahan tawa lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kai mengikuti saudara-saudaranya.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini." bisik Kai dengan matanya yang menajam.

.

.

.

Sore hari sudah meraja di Negeri yang disebut sarang kedua para seniman setelah Paris. Membuat pendaran jingga di langit Roma. Jalanan yang awalnya tak bercahaya kini lebih bercahaya bagai bintang di tanah.

Ashley nampak tengah berdiam di ruangannya dan terlihat serius mengetik sesuatu. Di telinganya terpasang earphone yang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu bernuansa klasik. Bekas lukanya berdenyut perih seketika. Mau tidak mau, membuat Ashley terdiam dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil bersandar. Ia melepaskan earphonenya.

"Ini sungguh mengganggu.." desisnya menahan perih.

Tok..Tok..Tok!

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan sang kakak sepupu. Ashley tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Oppa?" tanya Ashley sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ada tamu, Ashley." Jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya yang sedikit..aneh? seperti menahan tawa. Dibelakang Ashley, nampak pria tinggi dengan pakaian casual berwarna pastel yang lembut.

"Ah, Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ashley sedikit kaget.

"Aku datang atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku berpikir akan lebih baik kalau aku mengecek lukamu." Jawab Changmin dengan nada ramah sambil memamerkan tasnya yang sepertinya berisi perlengkapan kedokteran atau apalah itu.

"Kalian mengobrol saja dulu, aku akan membuat teh." Luhan tersenyum dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Changmin mendekati Ashley dan duduk di bangku yang dia ambil di dekat tempat tidur Ashley, ia juga segera mengenakan kacamata miliknya. Ia bergumam maaf lalu memperhatikan luka Ashley.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Ashley." Ujar Changmin dengan senyum lembutnya. Ashley menaikkan bahunya. "kau harusnya tak banyak bergerak. Luka mu sebenarnya tak parah, hanya saja akan lambat sembuh kalau kau terlalu banyak bergerak." Jelas Changmin yang matanya masih fokus pada luka dan pekerjaannya untuk mengurus gadis itu. Ashley tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu menganggapku lemah, Changmin."

"Wanita adalah makhluk lembut, bukan lemah, Ashley. Beberapa kalangan, khususnya lelaki beranggapan begitu." Ujar Changmin dengan senyum lembutnya. "Kalian adalah makhluk yang sangat sensitif terhadap perasaan di dunia, kadang baik namun kadang hal itu menjadi buruk." Keduanya lalu terkekeh.

"Maaf menunggu." Mereka menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang membawa teh dan cemilan.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Tuan Luhan. Saya hanya sebentar."

"Paling tidak ajaran untuk menjamu tamu tetap aku laksanakan, tuan Changmin." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum ramahnya. Changmin tersenyum dan kembali menatap Ashley. Adik sepupu Luhan itu melirik Luhan yang memberikan gesture seperti love. Apa-apaan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Aku sempat mengira kakak sepupumu itu wanita yang melakukan operasi transgender. Dia cantik." Puji Changmin yang meminum sedikit teh yang sudah disediakan.

"Ya, terkadang aku iri dengannya. Wajahnya sangat lembut dan cantik. Terlepas dari kekonyolan yang kadang membuat wajah cantiknya jadi konyol. Dan cara tertawanya kalau sudah melihat hal yang baginya sangat menyenangkan untuk ditertawakan." Keduanya tertawa.

"Tapi kau juga cantik, Ashley. Jadi aku rasa tak perlu kau iri dengan kakak sepupumu. Setiap orang memiliki keindahan, kecantikan dan hal unik tersendiri. Setiap manusia ada porsinya, hanya saja banyak yang tak mensyukuri." Jelas Changmin. Mata keduanya bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu, Changmin?"

"Yah…aku adalah dokter, Ashley. Terkadang tak jarang aku dengar dari rekanku yang seorang dokter kecantikan memintanya untuk mengubah total kecantikan bawaan mereka yang menjadi pasien. Tapi melihatmu, aku rasa kau bukan tipe wanita seperti itu." cerita Changmin dengan senyum lembutnya. Ashley mengangguk.

"Aku pun kadang ingin mengoreksi wajahku, aku ingin mengoreksi kelopak mataku, ingin mengoreksi hidungku, bibirku, tulang pipiku, wajahku..kulitku, tapi aku teringat dengan almarhum orangtuaku dan aku berpikir aku adalah penerus mereka. Merubahku sama saja merubah pemberian dari keduanya." Ashley bingung, mengapa bisa ia menceritakan hal privasi seperti ini pada Changmin yang jelas baru saja ia temui. Belum ada satu hari full.

Changmin tersenyum dan meraih tangan Ashley dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku turut berduka untuk mereka, Ashley. Tapi ketahuilah, mereka pasti bangga padamu sekarang." Keduanya saling menatap dan Ashley tersenyum.

"Kau dokter atau seorang yang handal membuat syair? Kenapa mampu membuat kata-kata seperti seorang penyair?"

"Katakan saja aku ini multi-talenta." Lalu keduanya tertawa karena jawaban sekenanya dari Changmin. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Ashley. Semoga kita bisa berteman." Ashley tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki yang menjadi dokter dan sekarang telah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Tentu." Ashley diam sejenak dan tersenyum. Changmin sedikit menunduk dengna senyumnya.

"Aku..sepertinya harus kembali. Atau rumah sakit akan menelfonku. Aku akan menelfonmu nanti. Tidak usah mengantarku ke depan, kau cukup istirahat disini."

"Kau yakin? Dan melanggar norma kesopanan?"

"Tidak mengantarkan tamu mu hanya karena kau sakit tidak akan membuatmu di cap tidak memiliki etika. Lagipula, aku datang kesini tanpa mengabarimu terlebih dahulu dan tak membawa buah tangan. Istirahatlah. Setelah kau makan malam kau harus meminum obat yang sudah aku berikan untukmu." Ujarnya mengingatkan Ashley. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Changmin keluar dari kamar Ashley masih dengan senyumnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan.

"Loh? Anda sudah mau pulang?" tanya Luhan ramah yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi piring dengan pancake di atasnya. Changmin tersenyum.

"Ya, saya hanya mampir sebentar untuk mengecek luka Nona Ashley. Dia gadis yang tangguh. Kebanyakan pasien wanita yang aku rawat akan banyak merengek, namun dia sepertinya bukan tipe wanita yang suka merengek." Keduanya tertawa.

"Luhan hyung, kau simpan dimana selainya?" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Sosok Tao mendekati Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan lelaki tinggi bernama Changmin. Mata Changmin memperhatikan Tao dengan sedikit seksama.

"Aku meletakkannya di lemari kitchen set nomer 3. Carilah." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum lembutnya. Tao hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur setelah pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Saya harus pulang sekarang, Tuan Luhan. Tolong perhatikan nona Ashley agar dia makan dan tidak lupa meminum obatnya. Saya permisi dulu." Changmin tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Lelaki itu menatap punggung Changmin dan sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sedikit tergesa. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan tidak mengenakkan. Angin tidak pernah berbohong. Angin mengelilingi dunia, membawa kabar yang mereka rasakan. Tak jarang Sehun lebih percaya angin sama seperti mempercayai keluarganya.

Ia masuk ke gedung apartemen dan sejujurnya ia sedikit mendahului saudara-saudaranya.

Ia menekan tombol lift sedikit tidak sabaran. Pintu lift itu tak lama terbuka dan menampakkan sosok lelaki tinggi yang tak begitu dikenal Sehun. Lelaki itu keluar dari lift dengan sedikit tergesa dan melewati tubuh Sehun.

Sehun terdiam seketika ketika tubuh itu melewati dirinya.

Tubuh tinggi pria itu berjalan keluar dan berjalan ke arah kiri. Sehun masih terdiam nyaris tidak percaya pada perasaannya sendiri "Apa itu tadi..dia..auranya..apa? aku tidak mengerti..." desis Sehun dan masih berdiri terdiam dengan pikiran dan perasaan anehnya.

Bahunya di tepuk seketika dan ia langsung melihat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Kau kenapa Sehun? Kau pergi berlari meninggalkan dan mendahului kami, lalu sekarang kau berdiam di depan lift?" tanya Chanyeol yang matanya langsung menatap saudara sekaligus rekan ini.

"Aku..aku baru saja.." Sehun bergetar dan rasanya lidahnya kelu sekali hanya untuk sekadar mengatakan jawaban atas pertanyaan saudaranya itu. Kris langsung mendekati dan menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Kris dengan tenang.

"Aku...Kris..aku-"

"Maaf menginterupsi, sebaiknya kita tidak mengobrol disini." Tegur Suho yang berusaha menegur yang ada disana. Semuanya mengangguk dan segera menaiki lift. Suasana di lift itu terdiam. Kai memperhatikan saudara yang bisa dikatakan seolah seumuran dengannya itu.

Sehun diam, seolah kosong dan sedikit gemetar. Pikiran-pikiran tidak benar mulai menghinggapi kepalanya. Banyak spekulasi yang disusun di otak Kai, salah satu spekulasi yang muncul adalah akibat potongan ingatan tentang dirinya yang melihat Nowena.

Lift itu telah selesai mengantarkan mereka ke lantai apartemen Ashley. Mereka dengan segera keluar dari lift, Kris yang berjalan paling depan. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sedikit tidak sabaran dan tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo yang membuka kan pintu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada yang harus kita semua bicarakan." Jawab Kris dengan singkat. Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu dan membiarkan mereka semua masuk.

"Kai, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir. Kai segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan tak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Pintu segera di tutup dan di kunci.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruangan santai, tak terkecuali Ashley sang tuan rumah. Suasana kelewat dingin dan hening meskipun penghangat sudah aktif.

"Jadi..ada apa?" tanya Ashley yang tak nyaman dengan suasana hening yang tercipta ini. Kris melirik Sehun yang terlihat seperti ingin bicara. mata Kris berkilat redup seolah mengizinkan saudaranya itu untuk bicara.

"Aku...saat kita bertemu Nowena tadi merasakan ada yang tidak beres..kalian tahu aku adalah Wolf yang terhubung dengan angin..dan semilir angin membawakan kabar tidak mengenakkan padaku..menyangkut Ashley dan semua yang ada di ruangan ini. Akan adanya rencana besar yang akan menyerang kota bahkan seluruh dunia dalam waktu berhubungan dengan kejadian kita saat perang melawan King..tapi ini lebih kuat.." Sehun menatap mata mereka semua.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan pada kalian semua." Kai membuka suara. Nadanya tenang namun benar-benar menusuk siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Kris dengan nada tenang miliknya.

"Kita tidak bisa percaya pada Nowena."

Dan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris membuat semuanya terdiam.

 **DUAR!**

Sebuah ledakan terdengar cukup keras dan sepertinya jarak ledakan tersebut tak begitu jauh dari kediaman Ashley.

"Sial! Ledakan?!" Suho bangkit dan langsung membuka jendela. Suara orang-orang dibawah sana terdengar cukup keras, suara mobil bahkan suara dari mobil-mobil polisi.

"Kris..kau harus lihat ini.." Suho memanggil Kris. Lelaki yang dipanggil Suho dengan segera melihat dan matanya semakin tajam.

"Ya Tuhan..." desis Tao yang tak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.

Mereka semua membuka jendela dan melihat ledakan itu. Tak begitu jauh, ada sebuah gedung yang meledak. Apinya menjilati gedung itu hingga membentuk sebuah tulisan.

 **Salam dari Neraka.**

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLOOO!

Maaf sudah sangat telat update. Masih adakah yang ingat fanfict ini? Kayaknya kebanyakan enggak ya :"

Selain lambat, FFN sempat bermasalah. Jadinya ya karena Cuma author yang numpang nulis di tempat orang, harus sabar :""") untuk ada bagian Copy-Paste. jadi tinggal anu(?) aja :"V

Rai punya banyak tugas, mana belum bisa pulang kampung juga :""""

Delegasi oh delegasi

Tugas oh tugas

Baper oh baper /eh

Well..

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^

Sign, Raichi.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hitam dan kelam. Sesekali petir menyambar di sana dengan warna merah dan hijau yang mengerikan. Dunia di bawah tanah yang tak akan di sentuh manusia. Banyak makhluk yang dirantai disana. Mereka menggeram, melolong dan tertawa di luar ambang batas. Rantai itu kuat mengikat mereka dan suatu hari akan di lepas oleh sang Raja.

Disana, ada sebuah kastil berwarna hitam. Kastil dengan sebuah berlian semerah darah di puncak salah satu menara kastil yang melambangkan siapa pemiliknya.

Di dalam kastil tersebut, ada sebuah ruangan hitam yang tak diterangi oleh cahaya. Hanya ada sebuah cahaya dari sebuah bulan buatan yang melayang dan menerangi hanya sebuah kursi untuk sang raja di bawahnya.

Disana, ada seseorang duduk dengan angkuh sembari menggendong seekor kucing berwarna hitam dengan mata merah. Ia membelai bulu sang kucing sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Dia lah The Black Cat.

Fitur tubuhnya seperti seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna sehitam malam dan rambutnya panjang hingga ke bawah telinganya dan sedikit ikal. Matanya tak begitu besar dan berwarna hitam. Hidungnya mancung dan wajahnya berbentuk oval. Jemarinya lentik dengan kuku berwarna hitam dan terus membelai sang kucing hitam yang ada di pangkuannya. Matanya menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. Kulitnya yang seputih susu nampak kontras dengan pakaian berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya yang sambil menatap lurus ke depan yang gelap. Di antara siraman gelap seperti tak akan disentuh cahaya itu, sepasang mata terbuka dan berwarna hijau. Tubuhnya tersembunyi di dalam gelap dan hanya matanya saja yang bersinar.

"Semua berjalan lancar..mereka tak bisa mendeteksi auraku. Mereka sudah menumpul karena sudah berubah menjadi manusia, Yang Mulia." Suara dari pemilik bola mata berwarna hijau itu. The Black Cat tersenyum miring.

"Persiapkan untuk menghancurkan dunia atas. Sebentar lagi aku akan bangkit dan menggantikan King. Tak bisa ku percaya dia begitu lemah dengan cintanya hingga membuat bawahan rendahnya itu berpaling darinya. Dia mempermalukan garis bangsawan!" dia menggeram marah dan matanya seketika berubah menjadi mirip seperti mata kucing namun berwarna merah. Langit di atas bulan buatan itu menyambar ganas berwarna merah akibat kemarahan sang The Black Cat.

Mata hijau itu menutup sebentar dan membuka kembali.

"Ya, dan yang Mulia akan membersihkan nama bangsawan Neraka yang sudah di coreng oleh King Jaejoong. Karena anda adalah Bangsawan termulia, Raja Neraka yang menjauh, dan anda adalah sumber dari kekuatan di Neraka." Sang pemilik mata hijau memuji Rajanya.

"Dan aku yakin, kau adalah bawahanku yang paling setia. Yang tak akan memalingkan wajahnya dariku, yang tak akan mencoreng harga dirimu dan melanggar sumpahmu, The Silent Beast." Mata hijau itu menutup sebentar.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Sumpah yang tak akan aku langgar seperti para Wolf terhina itu. Derajatku jauh lebih tinggi dari Wolf, budak Neraka yang dibodohi oleh cinta."

The Black Cat tertawa.

"Pergilah, persiapkan semuanya. Aku butuh sedikit 'pesta' saat kebangkitanku besok. Dan mainkan peranmu sebagai 'Dokter Changmin' untuk memuluskan pekerjaanmu nantinya." Perintah mutlak sang The Black Cat.

"Yes, My Lord." Ujarnya lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Ashley memeluk lututnya. Ia berdiam di dalam kamarnya dan menatap sendu karena takut. Lukanya terasa perih namun ia mengabaikannya. Bulan bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Ia tersenyum sendu ketika ingat dengan potongan kejadian saat dia melihat bulan sempurna yang terang di Forks. Dia pasti akan mengurung diri karena ketakutan. Namun semua ini berubah.

Pintu kaca yang menyambung ke balkon kamarnya terbuka hingga cahaya bulan yang terang menerangi seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Tirainya melayang-layang ditiup oleh semilir angin. Beberapa kali Ashley mendengar suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran dan sirine mobil polisi.

"Dunia ini kenapa..?" tanyanya sambil menatap ponselnya yang tadi menyala karena mendapat pesan dari sang Dokter. Adik sepupu Luhan itu tak mau membalas pesan itu. "Changmin sungguh baik, tapi aku sedang tidak berlera untuk membalas pesannya." Desis Ashley dengan nada lemah.

"Kau tak mau membalas pesanku?"

Ashley menoleh dan menemukan tubuh tinggi yang sangat ia kenal. Meski ia membelakangi cahaya bulan, namun ia tak akan melupakan tubuh sang Dokter. Ashley bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Changmin? Bagaimana bis-"

Belum sempat Ashley melanjutkan pertanyaannya, tubuh yang awalnya berjarak sekitar 4 meter di depannya secara cepat langsung meletakkan jarinya di bibir Ashley untuk menyuruhnya diam.

Tubuh itu mundur sedikit dan menyeringai dalam diam.

"Apapun bisa aku lakukan, bahkan melenyapkan Wolf yang sudah mencoreng nama Bangsawan Rajaku, Ashley." Matanya berwarna hijau terang dan menatap mata dark choco Ashley.

"W..Wolf? kau tahu mereka adalah Wolf dulunya?!" tanya Ashley terbata yang tak percaya pada fakta yang baru saja ia dapat. Tubuh Changmin sedikit menunduk dan mulutnya berada di telinga kiri sang adik sepupu Luhan.

"Ya, karena aku juga berasal dari tempat yang sama seperti mereka." Bisiknya dengan nada tenang seolah tanpa hambatan. Mata Ashley terbuka lebar karena tak bisa percaya pada apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh sang Dokter.

"Apa maksudm-" tubuh Ashley seketika ambruk ke dalam pelukan Changmin ketika sang monster meninju perut Ashley dengan cukup kuat. Changmin diam dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Ashley dan membawanya ke dekat jendela.

Kriet. Pintu itu terbuka dan Changmin menatap ke belakang.

"Ashley, oppa bawakan oba—SIAPA KAU?!" Luhan menjerit ketika melihat tubuh yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat gelap. Tubuh itu langsung melompat dari gedung lantai 5 ini dan menghilang. "TUNGGU! ASHLEY! JANGAN BAWA ASHLEY!" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika melihat sepupunya diculik oleh satu tubuh misterius yang ada dikamar adik sepupunya.

Suara derap kaki yang barlari terdengar dan mendekati Luhan dari lantai dasar.

"Luhan? Ada apa?! Dimana Ashley?!" tanya Sehun khawatir ketika mendapati kamar itu kosong dan Luhan yang gemetar ketika menatap lelaki yang menanyainya kini.

"Ashley..ia diculik.." Jawab Luhan lalu kembali menangis. Ia begitu lemah dan tak berguna ketika tubuh yang disiram kegelapan itu menghilang membawa sepupunya. Satu-satunya keluarga Luhan di Roma.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Ashley.

"Kris, sesuatu ada yang tak beres disini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tenang. Kris mengangguk mengerti oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalian semua, keluarlah. Chanyeol, urus yang lain untuk menunggu dan jangan bersinggungan dengan orang lain tanpa izin kita. Tinggalkan aku sebentar di kamar ini." Perintah Kris pada sang saudara. Chanyeol mengangguk dan keluar bersama saudara-saudaranya.

Kris menghirup udara dan melepaskannya. Matanya terpejam cukup lama. Pikirannya fokus dan tak mendengarkan suara diluar dari apa yang ingin ia dengarkan.

Kris kembali menarik udara dan menghembuskannya. Diam yang cukup lama hingga ia akhirnya membuka kembali matanya.

Sang pemimpin dari Wolf telah kembali. Mata Kris kembali berwarna merah dan ungu gelap yang mengintimidasi. Gigi taringnya sedikit memanjang. Wajahnya menjadi dingin. Tubuhnya disiram cahaya bulan.

"Kalian..datanglah kesini..." desis Kris dengan nada tenang miliknya. Matanya masih menatapi bulan yang bersinar terang. Sinarnya menyirami tubuh Kris yang tinggi.

Tak begitu lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh saudara-saudaranya.

"Kau merubah dirimu kembali menjadi Wolf, Kris." Ucap Suho yang menatapi punggung Kris. Kris berbalik dan menatapi saudara-saudaranya.

"Ya, aku tak akan memaksa kalian untuk menjadi makhluk hina sepertiku." Kris tersenyum kecil. Kai maju mendekati Kris dan secara mendadak langsung memukul perut Kris dengan cukup keras.

"Bodoh, tidak usah berperilaku seperti itu. Ubah aku, aku ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Dan satu lagi, kau bukan makhluk hina selama kau adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Dasar." Kai bersunggut sebal. Kris sedikit menyeringai. Ia melirik saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Bila satu di antara kita masuk ke Neraka, maka semua harus masuk ke Neraka." Chanyeol bersuara.

"Bersiaplah, bocah-bocah Neraka." Seringai Kris.

.

.

.

Ashley berjalan disebuah ruangan gelap, namun di atasnya ada sebuah bulan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Luka yang ada di tubuhnya entah mengapa tak terasa sama sekali. Ashley menahan tangis karena ketakutan pada tempat yang ia tak ketahui ini.

"Ini dimana..." desis Ashley dengan suaranya yang sedikit gemetar. Seingatnya, Changmin yang membawanya kesini. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Changmin adalah 'makhluk' yang sama seperti Wolf. Setetes airmata melewati pipi setelah keluar dari matanya. Gadis dengan status sebagai sepupu Luhan itu menghapus airmatanya.

"Tolong..! Siapa pun disini! Tolong aku..!" Ashley menjerit, berusaha menghidupkan asa yang sudah mulai mati pada dirinya. Ia nyaris putus asa ketika tak mendapatkan hasil yang ia harapkan.

Tiba-tiba, suhu udara di tempat itu semakin rendah. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Ashley tetap berjalan, tetap berusaha mencari pertolongan.

"Hahahaha..!" Ashley mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Matanya membelak tatkala ia melihat seorang bocah lelaki dengan matanya yang sedikit sipit tengah berlari.

"Joongie! Kejar aku! Kau sama lambatnya seperti siput! Hahahahaha!" bocah lelaki tinggi itu tertawa tatkala ada seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut hitam kemerahan dan kulit seputih susu yang berlari mengejar bocah lelaki yang satunya.

"Yunnie! Berhenti!" jerit bocah lelaki yang sebenarnya cukup cantik itu. Entah mengapa, Ashley mulai merasakan sebuah perasaan familiar dengan nama panggilan bocah di depannya. Tapi dimana ia mendengar nama panggilan yang di ucapkan oleh bocah cantik berkulit putih susu itu?

Ashley membelak ketika teringat kejadian saat ia membawakan lelaki yang dicintai oleh King. Nama panggilannya 'Yunnie', kan? Apa itu artinya...bagaimana bisa ia melihat mereka lagi dalam bentuk yang lebih kecil? Apa ini mimpi? Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata?!

"Boo, kau lelah?" tanya bocah lelaki tinggi itu. Ashley mulai berjalan mendekati mereka yang jaraknya sekitar 7 meter dari Ashley. Bocah cantik itu mengangguk lalu langsung memeluk sang bocah bertubuh tinggi.

"Yun, kau yakin ingin menjadi iblis sepertiku? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Bukankah ibumu bilang kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak? Kalau tidak salah, ibumu bilang adiku nanti adalah perempuan, kan?" tanya bocah cantik itu.

"Tidak apa-apal, Boo. Orangtuaku pasti mengerti..dan adikku pasti akan lebih disayang nantinya."

"Aku sedikit melupakan nama yang orangtuamu ingin berikan padanya. Siapa namanya nanti, Yun?" bocah lelaki cantik itu menatapi sang pemilik tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Namanya adalah Ashley."

Tubuh Ashley yang sudah berjarak 4 meter itu terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan bocah yang di panggil 'Yun' oleh lelaki cantik itu. Mata Ashley membelak kaget. Ashley? Bukankah itu namanya? Mengapa namanya disebut? Atau nama itu adalah milik orang lain yang memiliki nama sama persis seperti dirinya? Dan mengapa nama Ashley itu disebut oleh kedua bocah itu?

Kedua bocah lelaki itu terdiam. Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Ashley. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya ketika melihat kedua bocah itu berubah menjadi mengerikan. Mata mereka berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya dan kulit mereka seperti retak dan penuh dengan urat-urat kebiruan.

"Bangun."

Ashley mengedip dan mereka menghilang. Tubuh Ashley menggigil dan ia melihat kebelakang. Dan matanya terbelak tatkala ia melihat tubuh kurus yang seperti daging dibalut kulit. Matanya bolong dan lidahnya panjang.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Ashley berteriak ketakutan tatkala monster itu seolah ingin meraih dan mencekiknya.

.

.

"HAH..!" mata Ashley terbuka dan menampakkan iris dark choco miliknya. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hanya mimpi...tapi terasa sekali." Bisiknya dengan nada lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghirup udara. Ashley kembali membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk. Ini bukan kamarnya di Roma. Matanya menatapi seluruh penjuru kamar yang gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang. Matanya menoleh ke samping tempat pintu kaca yang menyambung ke balkonnya. Ia bisa melihat rimbun hutan khas Forks dan udara dingin yang tak akan bisa dilupakan siapa saja.

"Ini...di..Forks..?" tanya Ashley ketika sadar dengan kondisinya. Ia berusaha bangkit. Ia tak membawa ponselnya. Ashley harap, orang yang membeli rumah ini darinya dulu dengan baik hati mau meminjamkan telefon rumahnya. Tak penting sekarang memikirkan dirinya yang diculik oleh Changmin yang ternyata mengkhianati dirinya. Yang terpenting adalah mengabari Luhan kalau dia ada di Forks.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menyalakan seluruh lampu. Ia hafal seluk beluk rumah ini.

"Permisi..! apa orang disini?!" tanya Ashley dengan nada yang cukup kuat. Dan hanya hening yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Ashley yang cukup kuat.

Ashley mendekati salah satu pintu kamar terdekat dari kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu. "Permisi! Apa ada orang disini? Saya butuh bantuan!" pekik Ashley sembari terus mengetuk. Namun yang ia dapati hanya keheningan. Ashley terdiam sambil menatapi rumahnya yang tak berubah sedikit pun, bahkan sampai lukisan yang di atur oleh orangtuanya.

Sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Yang ia ingat, terakhir rumah ini di beli oleh seseorang yang mengatakan ingin kabur dari hiruk pikuk dunia. Ashley sedikit mendengus mengingatnya. Memangnya dia artis? Yang benar saja, menghindari dunia pikuk dunia.

Ashley turun tangga dan mulai berjalan mendekati telefon rumahnya yang terdahulu itu. Ia mengambil gagang telefonnya dan cukup beruntung, telefonnya aktif!

"Yang namanya hiruk pikuk dunia itu akan sulit sekali dihindari." Desis Ashley sambil menekan nomer ponsel Luhan yang cukup dia ingat.

"Apa kau yakin?" TEP! Cahaya lampu seketika mati dan langsung digantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang sangat terang. Ashley mulai menggigil merasakan ada satu tubuh dibelakangnya dengan suara yang sangat ia kenali.

Ashley langsung berbalik dan menemukan satu tubuh yang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya. Hanya sekitar 1 meter. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam. Dilehernya, ada semacam kalung yang membelit lehernya dan sebuah batu _jade_ di tengahnya yang bersinar di antara gelap seperti matanya yang memiliki warna senada.

"Changmin..."

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Ashley? Selamat datang di Forks."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

OOOLLLAAAA!

Akhirnya kesampaian ngetik fict WOLF TBC. Gak nyangka kalau ngetiknya dalam kondisi udah libur, ngetik di rumah keluarga dan gak di Yogya, serasa gampang banget. :")

Alhamdulillah fict ini hanya diketik dalam waktu 2 hari. ( ngetik dari jam 8 malam tanggal 20 sampai selesai sekarang ini tanggal 21 Juni 2016)

Tapi pendek ya? emang pendek, lagi kurang mood tapi pengen ngetik. Di part ini emang belum ya romance romancenya. Istilahnya part ini untuk pembukaan banyaknya romance di antara perang nantinya. Uhuyy! Nanti begini, lalu begitu~ syalalalala~~~~

Oh ya, sebagai peringatan dulu (dan perkiraan) akan ada Death Chara disini. Chara meninggal? hm interesting *digetok*

Rai tetap butuh review kalian! ^^

Please read and review this fict. And please dont be a silent reader. Tanpamu aku hanya butiran rinso mz/mb :"* /plakk

Sign,

Raichi.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Wolf (The Black Cat)

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, mystery, Supranatural, Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Dunia tidak akan pernah tenang. 4 sekawan tidak akan pernah tenang bersama hidup barunya ketika tahu satu tubuh tidak akan pernah merelakannya. "Dia disebut The Black Cat. Wolf, berhati-hatilah, karena ia bahkan lebih kuat dari kalian. Lebih dari apa yang kalian bayangkan."

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI. typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changmin..."

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Ashley? Selamat datang di Forks." Lelaki dengan nama Changmin seperti yang disebut oleh adik sepupu Xi Luhan memberikan senyumnya seperti yang biasa.

Ingatan Ashley memutar dengan cepat tatkala dirinya ketika di Roma, tepatnya di kamar apartemennya. Mata dark choco miliknya menajam tatkala matanya bertemu dengan mata sewarna Jade milik Changmin.

"Kau..."

"Ya?"

"DASAR MONSTER CELAKA! KAU PENCULIK GILA! KAU INI SEBENARNYA APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU ADA DI FORKS?! APA YANG KAU INGINKA-" Ashley tiba-tiba terdiam tatkala Changmin dengan segera langsung menutup mulut Ashley. Mata jade milik Changmin menatap mata sang gadis. Sendu dan tenang.

"Jangan berisik, Ashley...kau harus tetap tenang.." Changmin menyuruh sang gadis untuk tidak berisik. Namun sang gadis langsung menepis tangan sang dokter yang berubah menjadi sangat berbeda dari dirinya yang di Roma. Mata Ashley berkaca-kaca tatkala matanya masuk ke dalam pandangan sang pemilik mata jade.

"Kenapa Changmin...kembalikan aku ke Roma.." Ashley berusaha menahan tangisnya. Lelaki jangkung itu diam menatap Ashley dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Maaf, Ashley.." desisnya. Ashley menatap tak mengerti namun tiba-tiba, pandangan Ashley menggelap hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Changmin diam memandangi tubuh Ashley yang nampak ringkih. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuh Ashley dan membawanya ke kamarnya yang dulu agar bisa beritirahat kembali.

Tubuh ringkih Ashley terbaring di tempat tidur yang nampak empuk. Changmin menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu dan menatapi wajahnya yang seolah tertidur. Matanya menatap leher Ashley. Ada satu benda yang ia cari dari gadis itu, namun ia tak menemukannya. Ia merasakan kehadiran benda itu di kamar Ashley namun ia tak bisa menentukan dimana Ashley menyimpannya. Mungkin benda itu memilih tuan? Dan ia hanya memilih Ashley? Entahlah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau digariskan untuk mengenakan kalung dari Dewa Ares yang Agung? Sementara aku yang menunduk padanya, tak mengingkarinya bahkan aku tak pernah sama sekali dilirik. Tidak adil, Ashley. Namun ketika aku tunduk pada Tuanku yang sekarang, aku mengerti. Kita berbeda." Bisik Changmin dengan nadanya yang dingin dan tenang.

.

.

.

Kris nampak berdiam diri di kamarnya bersama Tao. Ia sudah berubah kembali menjadi Wolf. Melepaskan segelnya beserta segel saudara-saudaranya. Mereka kembali menjadi makhluk yang sama seperti dulu. Seperti ketika mereka meneror para manusia, ketika mereka menjadi makhluk hina yang membunuh orangtua Ashley.

Tao duduk tempat tidur, memandangi Kris yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur seolah malu menatap Tao. Seolah ia makhluk hina.

"Gege..." panggil Tao. Kris tak menoleh, ia semakin membuang muka. Seolah malu. Tao berdecak. "Geg-"

"Tao..." Kris bersuara. Tao yang tadi hendak sedikit menaikkan suaranya mulai terdiam. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari Kris. Tao masih diam menatapi Kris.

"Ada apa, Ge? Kenapa meminta maaf? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao. Kris mengusap wajahnya dan menatap Tao dengan matanya ketika menjadi Wolf. Mata yang mengerikan, mata yang memancarkan aura membunuh bagi yang tak mengenalnya. Mata yang menatap banyaknya dosa manusia ketika di Neraka. Mata yang membunuh orangtua Ashley atas perintah

"Maafkan aku yang kembali menjadi makhluk hina...makhluk yang dulunya membunuh karena tunduk dan buta, makhluk yang membunuh orangtua Ashley, makhluk yang menghancurkan hidupmu saat itu..dan makhluk yang tak akan pernah bisa bersanding sempurna menjadi manusia..." Kris menunduk. Ia begitu menyesal, namun ia tak punya pilihan. Saat itu, pilihan terbaiknya adalah membangkak pada King dan tinggal di dunia yang ia idamkan bersama saudaranya. Namun semua berubah ketika mengenal Tao.

Tao memeluk Kris dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kris. Tao menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ibuku pernah bilang...Tuhan itu selalu punya rencana. Kita itu 'boneka Tuhan'. Segala pergerakkan kita sudah di atur. Kau, aku, tetangga kita di Korea mungkin, hidupnya sudah di atur. Termasuk pertemuan kita, Kris-ge. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atau aku..."

"Atau kau?"

Wajah Tao memerah dan Kris menyeringai. Matanya yang berwarna violet dan merah berkilat sekilas. Mulut Kris mendekati telinga Tao. "Tenang saja, kau mengancam dengan aku tidak mendapat jatah, aku akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah nantinya sayang." Goda Kris. Dan sebuah cubitan diiringi gelak tawa tercipta di antara keduanya.

.

.

Sehun duduk di tempat tidur dengan Luhan di pangkuannya. Sehun berubah menjadi Wolf, tapi entah mengapa penampilannya sedikit berubah. Rambutnya berubah menjadi perak platina yang halus dengan matanya yang berwarna emas sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Ia begitu indah dengan wajah tenang cenderung tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang berwarna emas tak berhenti menatapi Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Kau berubah sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Hunnie. Rambutmu berubah menjadi perak, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan yang jemarinya ada di sela-sela rambut Sehun. Memberikan perasaan nyaman tersendiri bagi Sehun. Ia merasa lengkap.

"Entahlah, Luhan. Aku berubah yang paling drastis, tapi meski aku seperti ini, Kris yang paling menderita. Ia harus menanggung kami kembali. Menanggung kekuatan kami dan menjaga agar kami stabil adalah pekerjaan yang cukup berat." Luhan mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sehun. Keduanya terdiam. Luhan diam namun hawa kesedihan melingkupi dirinya, Sehun bisa melihatnya.

"Aku sungguh kakak yang tak berguna, Hunnie..aku saat itu melihat adik sepupuku...ia dibawa pria yang tak aku kenal..aku lemah, tak kuat. Aku tak tahu dimana adikku dan kondisinya sekarang...bagaimana kalau ia dibawa ke tempat yang sangat jauh? Bagaimana kalau dia-"

"Ssshhh..." Sehun menutup bibir Luhan dengan jemarinya. Mata cokelat gelap milik Luhan bertatapan dengan mata emas Sehun. Mata lelaki yang memiliki hatinya menyelami matanya. "Diamlah, Lu..." bisik lelaki berambut pirang platina. Sehun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari lelaki mungil di pangkuannya. "Dengarkan aku, Luhan. Aku akan mendapatkan kembali adik sepupumu. Kau tidak lemah, kau kuat. Kau adalah sumber dari kekuatanku, tanpa sumber, sebuah alat atau suatu hal tak akan berguna. Kau lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku, kau hanya tidak menyadarinya. Pegang ucapanku, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Luhan." Ucapan Sehun mengalir seperti air yang beriak mengisi jalur kosong dimanapun itu.

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, membalas pelukan erat lelaki mungil dipelukannya. Merasakan hangat dan debaran jantung yang senada dengannya. Menghirup aroma lembut dan khas milik lelaki cantik di pelukannya, dan merasakan hidupnya lebih lengkap dengan kehadirannya.

Sehun menatap langit dan diam sejenak. Pikirannya sedikit melayang menanyakan bagaimana kondisi 'orangtua'nya. Karena sedari tadi, ia merasakan angin tak bisa mengatakan dimana orangtuanya. Ia bahkan tak mencium lagi aroma nafas keduanya namun sesekali mendengar detak jantung mereka.

.

.

.

Kai menatapi langit Roma, ia sedang berbaring di paha Kyungsoo. Rambut Kai di belai oleh jemari lembut milik Kyungsoo. Mata biru Kai berkilat sejenak lalu kepalanya langsung menoleh dan matanya langsung berhadapan dengan mata Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Soo? Kau takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Berbohong pada Kai bukanlah pilihan tepat. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya takut...ini tidak seperti saat di Forks..cenderung tenang namun memberi kejutan. Aku tak begitu suka kondisi yang seperti itu.." suara Kyungsoo melemah. Kai tersenyum.

"Jadi..kau takut aku tak akan melindungimu?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, Kai! Maksudku, kondisi ini lebih menyeramkan...dan aku takut...hanya itu..." Kyungsoo diam setelah menjelaskan alasannya. Kai menatap mata hitam Kyungsoo. Kai bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Soo.." Kyungsoo tak mau menatap mata Kai, ia menunduk dan lebih menekuk wajahnya hingga Kai tak bisa menikmati wajah manis dan polos miliknya. Kai sedikit menghela nafas. "Sayang.." panggil Kai lembut. Kali ini, sang Wolf menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dan mengantarkan mata hitam sang lelaki manis pada mata biru Kai yang telah lama tak terlihat. Mata birunya berkilat lembut.

"Kyungsoo, lihat mataku, dengarkan suaraku, mengertilah arti ucapanku.." Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki mungil dihadapannya. "Aku tak akan menjauh darimu. Meski Tuhan menjauhkanku darimu, aku akan kembali mencarimu. Aku akan merengkuhmu kembali, aku tak akan melepaskanmu..karena itu, percayalah padaku. Aku akan menjagamu, bahkan ketika aku harus mengorbankan hidupku." Ucap Kai dengan matanya yang jujur ketika menembus mata hitam milik Kyungsoo. Sang pemilik mata hitam hanya terkekeh kecil dan menjawil kecil hidung Kai.

"Dasar artis, kau harusnya dilahirkan sebagai artis, bukan Wolf. 'Aku akan menjagamu, bahkan ketika aku harus mengorbankan hidupku', aku sungguh ingin tertawa." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan cengirannya. Kai sedikit tertawa dan langsung menyergap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menindihnya. Keduanya tertawa.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai dengan nada serius. Jemarinya menyelinap di antara rambut Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat yang ada di bawah Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu itu, Kai. Karena itu aku percaya padamu." Balasan dari Kyungsoo sudah cukup untuk membuat Kai langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan.

.

.

.

Lay duduk di tempat tidur dengan Suho disampingnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Suho yang tegap.

"Bagaimana dengan Chris?" tanya Suho yang membuka percakapan. Lay menoleh dan semakin menyamankan dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah berkomunikasi dengan pikiran padanya, dia bilang dia akan berusaha datang ke Roma besok. Sangjin dan Flau tidak bisa menolong karena mereka memiliki tugas lain oleh kepala Pendeta, dan omong-omong, Chris akan menjadi pengganti kepala pendeta yang sekarang." Jelas Lay dengan nada sedikit bangga karena sahabat seperjuangannya akan menjadi kepala Pendeta yang baru berkat kerja keras Chris selama ini, terlepas dari rasa minder berlebihan dari gadis itu. Suho mengangguk. Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Jangan khawatir, Lay." Desis Suho lembut. Matanya yang berwarna merah berkilat menatap Lay yang nampak ketakutan. Lay menunduk.

"Ketahuan, ya?"

"Aku sudah hidup satu atap denganmu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup untuk lebih mengenalmu dan yang terpenting, aku mengerti dirimu. Apa yang kau suka, apa yang tidak kau suka, makanan apa yang kau hindari karena memiliki alergi, makanan apa yang kau sukai..apa yang kau takutkan dan warna piyama yang kau sukai..aku tahu semuanya. Dan ditambah lagi, aku kembali saat menjadi makhluk yang ingin kau hancurkan dengan musik dari biolamu, aku semakin bisa merasakan perasaan cemas di dalam tubuhmu. Kau takut cenderung pesimis." Jelas Suho pada kekasihnya itu. Sejenak, Lay terpana mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sang Wolf.

"Wajar aku khawatir, Suho..aku rasa ini lebih kuat dibanding King...kekuatan yang ia gunakan baru sedikit namun sudah memberikan tekanan sekuat ini. Kita tak punya banyak persiapan, pertolongan apa yang akan datang? Apa Tuhan akan menolong kita..?" Lay bernada lemah. Suho menggenggam tangannya dan mengecup puncak kepala sang pendeta dari Himalaya.

"Kau percaya Tuhan? Kau percaya Bumi yang kau lindungi?" tanya Suho lembut. Lay mengangguk. "Maka kau hanya harus sedikit bersabar." Lanjut Suho lalu langsung mencuri kecupan dari bibir manis Lay. Kedua insan itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Chanyeol diam di kamarnya. Ia menatapi langit sekaligus menatapi mobil pemadam kebakaran, mobil-mobil polisi dan beberapa mobil dari wartawan yang sibuk mengambil gambar. Ia menghela nafas. Mata abu-abunya berpendar sejenak dan ia menutup mata.

"Yeol, istirahatlah...kau pasti lelah." Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang membawakan secangkir minuman yang aromanya cukup lezat dan ada aroma manis dibarengi dengan aroma pahit yang sangat khas. Cocoa?

"Aku belum lelah, Baekkie. Kau lupa aku sudah kembali menjadi makhluk hina yang tak akan lelah?" tanya Chanyeol yang nada bicaranya sedikit menusuk Baekkie.

Baekhyun meletakkan minuman itu di meja dekat tempat tidur mereka yang ukurannya tak begitu besar namun cukup untuk berdua. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan merasakan sempit. Berterima kasihlah dengan pemilik Apartemen ini dan Ashley.

"Ya, kau memang makhluk hina tidak tahu malu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit tidak perduli. Chanyeol cukup kaget mendengar tutur kata Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapi dirinya.

"Baekkie?"

"Aku terkadang heran dengan Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia menciptakan segala segala makhluk dengan tujuan yang beraneka ragam, namun merasa dirinya hina. Chanyeol-sshi, entah kau sadari atau tidak, kau punya hidup yang indah! Hanya saja, kau terlalu mengutuk dirimu sendiri! Berhentilah! Aku tidak pernah suka ketika kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Tanpa kau sadari, apa yang kau hina dari dirimu adalah hal special yang belum tentu dimiliki oleh setiap makhluk." Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar. Mau tidak mau, sang pemilik mata abu-abu membiarkan matanya berpendar lembut. Tubuhnya yang tinggi mendekati Baekhyun, berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Jemarinya membelai lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berhiaskan jemari yang lentik.

"Kau benar, Baekkie..dan Tuhan sebenarnya terlalu baik padaku, aku hanya meminta perhatian dan cinta yang sedikit saja dari Mom dan Daddy, tapi ia melimpahiku dengan cinta darimu, terima kasih.." Chanyeol tulus mengatakannya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Mata Baekhyun yang kecil menatapi kota yang bagaikan lautan bintang di darat.

Mata Chanyeol menatapi mata Baekhyun yang tak bertatapan dengannya. Matanya jelas menjelaskan rasa cemasnya.

"Aku takut, Yeol." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tak melindungimu?"

"Aku takut kau hilang lagi...sama seperti saat perang di Forks. Kau menghilang meski kembali lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa 'kosong'nya hidupku ketika kau hilang." Baekhyun berucap lembut sembari menatapi mata abu-abu Chanyeol yang terang.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajah sang kekasih yang memiliki garis kecantikan khas bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku," Chanyeol berujar dengan nada serius. "Aku tidak akan menghilang selamanya. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, apapun yang terjadi. Kalaupun nanti kita terpisah, aku akan terus mencarimu agar kita bisa terus bersama.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Akan aku pegang ucapanmu itu, Chanyeol." Ujar Bekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh berjalan tertatih. Tubuhnya kelihatan menahan sakit yang amat luar biasa namun terus dipaksa untuk berjalan.

Ia mendekati sebuah bangunan tua yang sedikit terpojok dari kota. Tubuh wanita tua itu mengeluarkan geraman kecil dan sinar ungu keluar dan melingkupi tubuhnya.

Sekitar beberapa detik, tubuh wanita dimakan umur itu berubah menjadi tubuh seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang bergelombang dan memiliki mata berwarna merah gelap. Bibrirnya berwarna semerah anggur.

"Umpan pancingku sudah berhasil mendapatkan ikan yang aku inginkan, tidak sia-sia aku menahan sakit demi semua ini.." ia berdesis pelan dengan seringai tatkala melihat 'sesuatu' yang ia sembunyikan di balik dua tabung besar yang ditutupi cairan berwarna merah darah sedikit gelap.

"Wolf, kalian akan binasa oleh sang The Black Cat dan aku akan mencapai tujuanku sebentar lagi..." desisnya penuh nada kebencian. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan karena menahan tawa lalu ia tertawa keras karena merasakan bahwa kesuuksesan sudah ada di depan mata.

.

.

.

TBC

LOL! GIMANA?

Still need your review. TT_TT

Sign,

Raichi.


End file.
